What a Good Life Would Feel Like
by Noskillsy
Summary: A Luxray Pokemorph, sick of his parents plots out a way to escape from the prison called home. But what plan does he have afterwards? None really, but it'll be better than coming back. *update times are slower than a snail, yes, but I'd rather say that my update speed is slower than a dead snail.* *oh, and the story is really bad. Read at your own risk*
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming of the Future

Chapter One: Dreaming About the Future.

Hey guys! First story here, doing this on my phone while I'm starving at 2:39 AM and it's my first day of school in the second term. Great. Well, the truth is that I've been starving for 3 hours now, awake for 4 and a half more hours than I'm supposed to go to sleep, BUT, at times like this, I write the best for some reason. Which is stupid and I'm still really bad at writing, but it's probably the best I can do. *Sigh* And I'm just here lying in bed with my family room mate snoring right next to me while I'm getting all sweaty and stuff. It's tempting to take off some clothes. Fuck it. My brother's sleeping, so yeah. Clothes off! Much better. Anyway, let's start the first chapter of the story! (Still thinking for a name at this point, never been good with names.)

POV: 3rd Person.

He was born. Hugh was born. Stunned looks on the parents turned into sadness and disbelief. Crying had not come from the baby himself, but the parents. They had to put with all the crap for this abomination?

Crying like almost every day, Hugh ran up the stairs and into his small room (which was the attic) , blocking off the entrance/exit. The Luxray morph had cried almost his lifetime, being bullied, abused, not allowed in the town and almost abandoned. It wasn't much, but much more drastic measures was applied to the young boy when he was younger. Barely having anything to eat, he was lucky that his ribs weren't poking out like they should've been long ago. The boy looked at the stars in the middle of the roof while crying. Then he looked at his star shaped tail. Hugh sighed. One day, he will have to grow up.

In the newly discovered Jaraton region, Hugh lived with his drunken and abusive parents in Kohretra town, going to high school. He was the only pokemorph there, as there was only a small 0.0025% chance of a Pokemorph child which nobody ever liked seeing. As an abomination in people's perspectives, Hugh was always bullied. Whether it was by a top notch bully to some puny nerd, they bullied him. He would have been able to get payback if he knew how to fight, but an accident happened that made sure that he was never to be using Pokemon moves at all, or at least for a while. He would have no time to practice anyway as his parents made him do all the dirty chores, most of the cooking and everything else to stop him from having time to himself. The only times he did were times like this. Crying in his room. Always punishable the next day.

Hugh was skinny, a blue and black skinny 14 year old kid. He obviously had black hair as a Luxray morph, but some minor details were always missed. Very rarely, he could spot white hairs in the mirror. White was a color he had always liked, but preferred to have black and blue on him. His usual garments was a midnight black hooded jacket, thin like himself. A plain jet black shirt, and black pants with blue on the bottom of it. Yes, he loved to wear black more as it hid him in the shadows, if there was anything to hide from anyway. But tomorrow, he would need it.

Hugh had enough of this, so he planned his escape with every detail. He would be downstairs cooking a meal for his parents. Wearing a bag underneath his jacket, he would take some of it and stash it in his bag. Once their parents would ask for any alcoholic beverage, he would take 3 instead. One for himself. Yes, during the time available, he would have to be fast to snatch up drinks and food for himself for his departure. Once he was done, he would eat quickly, then purposely do something wrong, so he would cry in his room. He would block off the entrance with his mattress, anything possible. Hugh would get another bad he had hidden on the corner, putting clothes, medical supplies and important survival items (compass, map, etc...) inside. Once he was done, he would jump out the window safely and start off a new life. He would do it now, but it had to wait for tomorrow, so he'd be fully prepared.

Hugh lay there, revising his plan multiple times. Will it work? What could go wrong? Nothing could go wrong. It's just get the food, bags and run. What if they catch me stealing? Don't worry, you have been doing small drills for this. You won't mess up. What if they see my bag? There will be nothing in it at the time. Its almost undetectable. What if they see the wine I will have put in my bag afterwards? They will already be too drunk to notice, they can miss that easily. What if I break my legs in the fall? You are a Luxray, you will be fine. If not, you always have your medical supplies Hugh. Do not worry. Nothing will happen.

After what seemed like years, he decided to finally go to sleep. Tomorrow. You run. Be free. Find the fun in life. Find the fun in you. With that, Hugh fell into a deep sleep.

Many dreams entered him, about his failures and what could possibly happen. Even more questions had entered him as he slept. Dreams of possibilities usually ended up in ruin. What would he do once he is free? Will he know how to use the medical kit? One dream however was different. It was not about how he would do. It was not about what he would do. It was, what will precisely happen in the future. It was, different to say the least. In first person view, the person being uncontrolled walked for a small while, then said "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine." It was his voice! What was he doing here? The Dream Hugh kept walking. Immense pain covered his whole chest, as he was clutching it. Hugh could even feel it through his dream too. Eventually, he went slower, seeing a bit of his company's body, before collapsing. The last word he heard was of his own voice, clearer than anything he had said. "Destiny."

Ugh. So. Tired. It's 3:39 AM and I'm still starving. It's been a while since I started. I feel that I've wrote a lot, but nothing at the same time. I'm sorry. To HillianLink or Tsuzuri_07, or IcyNirvana, or whoever stories I've read. I just want to say, thank you for writing these stories. It's made me write this, and you've changed my life quite a bit. All of you. Thank you.

From the one and only, not known at all,

~ AGuyWithNoSkills ~

Eheh. This time, it's not a review. It's the real thing. A story to say thank you FanFiction writers and readers. Thank you for everything you've done, reader or writer, you've changed our lives.

NOT YOU FLAMING SCRUBS. Nah, just joking, I'll accept your reviews as something someone has to improve on. If it's just a stupid reason like, Pokemon 'suuuck' or half breed/pokemorphs for 'scruuuuubs'. Well, Pokemon is for cool people, unlike most minecraft/cod kids. With the half breed/pokemorph thing, (I'll stick with pokemorph maybe) I'll just say that pokemorphs are awesome and I'm willing to add my story to the few pokemorph stories out there. Tsuzuri_07 and HillianLink are the best ones. :)

Goodbye fellow readers/writers!

I really want to make my own group, like how HillianLink has one. Ugh. Gotta think of one first. But I really don't think that my stories will be seen much. I'll do it after, cause my stupid mind is thinking 'Readers of the NoSkilled' or something along the lines to that crap.


	2. Chapter 2: Escaping Home

**Chapter 2: Escaping Home.**

** {A/N} Well, I'm back! It's nice to see you all. The thing is, well, I'm writing this chapter right before uploading the first. I just wanna say, if you are reading this fanfic, thank you. If I get even one view, I'll be hysterical. (Latest news will be told at the end author's note.) Well, let's start! **

** Beta-read by IcyNirvana **

* * *

POV: 3rd Person. 

Hugh awoke in the bed, eyes wide open. What happened? What was that just now? He sat up thinking about the dream he had just then. Hugh tried to recall what had happened, but as soon as he tried, memories of it became cloudy. Hugh couldn't figure out what it was about. With a sigh, he gave up. Taking a shower and doing the usual, Hugh felt nothing but anxiousness welling up inside of him. Just knowing the fact that he was finally leaving made him feel good. Although the more he thought about it, the more he was scared to do it. He tried telling himself that today was the day, and there was nothing to fear; but eventually, the anxiety came back like before. He was practically shaking now, but calmed himself by sitting on the bed and meditating. It seemed to work well and he was finally ready to go downstairs to start his usual routine.

Hours later…

It was now or never. The moment of truth. Only focused on the bottles of wine and how he would hide them, he decided to give his parents a formal approach, with his parents' in one hand and his behind his back. It worked successfully. All that was left to do was cook. Dinner was roasted Farfetch'd with some salad and mashed potato. Dinner would be delicious, if his parents would let him eat more. He would usually only get an eighth of the food. He sighed and took most of it for himself, putting it in separate large sandwich bags, then saying that he needed more food for the special occasion: the day of his birth. It wasn't very different to his other birthdays, which includes extra cooking, jobs, chores and beatings. His birthday whip would be used, but it was a little different today. This time, he would get no such thing as whip beatings, as he will be running away from home.

Hugh came out of the pantry with the extra food, as well as lots of snacks and water bottles stuffed into his backpack. It would've been easily seen, but his parents were already too drunk to notice. 'Nice.' He thought.

"Phase one is complete," he whispered to himself, as if he were those secret agents he always loved watching on television outside the house.

Hugh began eating as soon as possible, letting himself have enough to live the night without a home. Eating at high speeds, Hugh proceeded to 'accidentally' flick a bone of a Farfetch'd at his father's head. Almost finished, Hugh began to cry once again as he took his extra hard beating for the day. He ran to his room leaving behind the potato and vegetable scraps, with the Farfetch'd already fully eaten. Hugh started his second phase, trying to rid himself with the previous anxiety from the start of the day. He moved his mattress over the entrance of the attic and made it heavier by adding chairs and the bookshelf. Books included, it became so heavy that the Luxray morph himself could barely even carry it.

With that done, Hugh started phase 3. It was the final and easiest phase. Pack up and prepare for escape. He brought everything from extra medical supplies, to the most comforting things he had in this old life. He was ready to go, but just falling down the window could pose as a problem. He wasn't exactly fit, or healthy at all for that matter, so something could happen. The height was pretty high and he had heavy equipment with him. Maybe he could climb onto the roof and find a way!

So Hugh did what he told himself to. Not jump off the roof, but look for a way down. He was pretty high up. If he went to the highest spot on the roof, he would surely break his legs if he fell. He decided to stay away from there. He found a tree, not too tall, but climbable. It was pretty far away from him, but that was his only hope.

Hugh jumped, launching himself high, almost over the tree. He almost forgot the fact that he was a Luxray. He sighed as he slowly climbed down the tree. He hadn't used much of his strength since the accident while training his pokemon moves.

He started to run, happy that it was finally over. No more beatings. No more chores. Although he wouldn't be able to eat as much food as before, it was worth it.

He ran to the forest, the only non-human area in the town. This way, they wouldn't be able to find him and report him, or hurt him... But then again, he himself could understand pokemon. They would shout at him as well, but at least they wouldn't be able to force him to do their bidding, would they? Hugh began to get tired, but ignored it. He just wanted to get away from home. Several hours later... Hugh awoke in a tree. Stretching, he finally jumped down and started walking. As it was early in the morning, he decided to eat and drink. He took out his meal from yesterday, seeing it wouldn't last very long. Hugh went to find a large leaf, where he could place the roasted Farfetch'd from yesterday. Now, he would need to warm it somehow.

'Wait a minute,' he thought, he can use sparks to make a fire! Holding the Farfetch'd, Hugh went to look for sticks that could be used as kindling. A while later, he had gathered enough sticks to start a fire. Hugh set down the sticks and impaled the bird onto a clean stick. Then, while holding the stick in the air, Hugh clicked his fingers, making a spark. It was the only thing he could remember doing, but at least it helped. Multiple attempts proved to be a failure, but he finally succeeded to make a fire.

'Yes!' He thought, finally happy that he was able to accomplish something. He started cooking straight away, and the smell of food wafted through his nose. It was nice, his first cooked food without man-made equipment. He was eager to taste it, drooling over the thought of food. He held it up above him, happy that his breakfast was done. He ripped off part of the Farfetch'd and began to eat. Right then, an ear piercing scream was heard, stopping him from taking another chunk of lovely, cooked meat. His ears twitched.

The scream was obviously loud, it had sounded humanlike, but what would a human be doing here? It couldn't have been a pokemon. Well, most pokemon wouldn't scream like that. He decided to find out what happened. Flipping his hood up, food in hand, he went to find the source of the mysterious scream.

He took his last bite as he ran. Throwing the remains away, he slowed down. "The scream should've came from here, I'm sure of it! I have large ears to prove it!" he whispered quietly so that only he could hear it. Suddenly, he heard movement approaching him on his left followed by very quick breathing. Somebody was running away from something! He decided to wait in a nearby bush. As he waited, he saw a Gardevoir levitating next to a Zoroark. Wait, she wasn't. No way. The Zoroark, who was a pokemorph, had just tripped over a stump and crashed into a tree. The Gardevoir stopped in her tracks and tried to help. Hugh was about to run in as well, but he had heard more movement coming their way. It was a man, an armed man, most likely a poacher. The man walked up towards the two.

"Don't move or I'll shoot you!" He shouted, threatening them by aiming down his sights towards them both. The girls froze until the man lowered his hunting rifle, where they tried to use that chance for running away. "I warned you," he said, aiming down his sights on his rifle at the running girls once again and was about to pull the trigger. Hugh's eyes went wide and saw that there was no way they would get out unless he did something. He didn't want anybody to die because he didn't help them. That would scar him for the rest of his life! The poacher finally pulled the trigger. Aimed directly at the Zoroark, the bullet travelled at fast speeds. The two had looks of pure terror on their face. One of them was going to be shot. Or so they thought.

Hugh fell onto the floor. Pain surged through his body, mainly his chest, but there was too much pain in him that he couldn't tell where he was hit. He looked up. The women were shocked to say the least, seeing a complete stranger save them. The man eventually walked up to Hugh.

"Trying to be the hero, eh?" he told Hugh, who was trying to stand up but failed. "Too bad you never will be one, pathetic abomination." he spat. With the rifle over his chest, he was going to get shot. He had to think of something. Grabbing the end of the rifle Hugh tried to ignore the pain and moved the weapon away, before hearing a loud gunshot, louder than the scream from before. He grabbed the midsection of the gun, careful of the hot barrel and swiftly twisted the gun out of the man's grasp. Now in his possession, Hugh got up and aimed the gun at the poacher. The man had a terrified look on his face, but it quickly turned into a cocky grin.

"You wouldn't even know how to shoot that gun." the man said. Hugh laughed mentally at the stupid remark he had just heard. For the first time, Hugh spoke.

"But even a kid could easily shoot a loaded gun." he countered in his usual deep voice, as he aimed the gun at the unarmed man's foot and pulled the trigger with ease. The poacher stared at his foot in horror as the bullet entered it.

After that had been taken care of, the man left them, limping off into the distance without his rifle. The two women ran to Hugh, who fell down onto his knee. Hugh stood up and started walking, trying to not show the pain he was in.

"Are you okay?" he heard, it seemed to come from the Gardevoir on his left, who was floating near him.

"Yeah, you got shot by the rifle. Come with us so we can help you." The Zoroark morph on his right told him with a concerned look on her face. Hugh kept on walking forward.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine." he said. He walked faster, but suddenly clutched his chest as another wave of pain washed over him. He started walking slower, eyes wide with what had just happened. The dream. Before he remembered all about the dream, he collapsed, closed his eyes, and let out a whisper that only he could hear, "Destiny."

* * *

** NoSkills: Hey, hey, hey! It's me again! ~AGayWithNoSkills~! Wait, I-I mean ~AGuyWithNoSkills~! Well, the news you've been waiting for today! I feel famous! 24 views! There's two follows and a review! Hooray! Celebration for everyone who read my story! *Celebration noises***

** But. That's not all. The main good news is... My friend, my one and only, pretty known, IcyNirvana!**

** :D He beta-read this story! *Loud applause followed with an extra-extra big celebration* Say hi to Icy, guys! I luv IcyNirvana's stories, go read them! Anyway, thanks for reading my story peoples! Big credit to IcyNirvanaaa!**

** IcyNirvana: Yes yes, now go back to writing, NoSkills. And don't forget to do your homework :P I'll be going back to writing my stories soon too.**

**After-After Author's note: Don't worry, Minecraft and Call Of Duty lovers. I may change my point of view on both of them. Pokemon will be introduced soon. Anyway, Thank you for ALL your reviews, favorites and follows people! With that, i gotta go, bai bai!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Home

**_Chapter 3: A New Home_**

**{A/N} NoSkills: Hello everyone! Welcome back to 'What a Good Life Would Feel Like'! I'm glad to be here with you guys! So, before we start, I would like to say, thank you for your reviews. It's been making it more tempting to write during the night. Which is good! I guess... So, this means the more reviews or messages about favorites and follows show up on my phone, the more I might update. Which is nice. :)**

**Okay, this is enough chit chat, let's get on with the story! (Like last time, latest news will be written at the end author's notes. This may go on until, well forever I guess.)**

**Beta-read by IcyNirvana**

* * *

_POV: 3rd Person_

Hugh awoke, waking up from a dream. He had helped two women that were a Gardevoir and a Zoroark. He smiled at the thought of saving two ladies by risking his life. He sat up and, all of the sudden, a weak pain seemed washed over his chest. His eyes opened a bit wider.

The dream. It did happen. Recalling the events, the two dreams actually happened. He lay back down onto the bed, looked around and started thinking.

_'Wait. How did I even get in a bed? Where am I? Why am I awake at night?_' He thought, almost actually saying it out loud. Hugh looked around. It was almost pitch black. _'At least being a Luxray morph had a bit of benefits.'_ He was in a large wooden cabin, it seemed that he was in one of, most likely, many rooms. It had a simple design. There was the wide bed he was occupying at the moment, a drawer, a window, a wooden chair and table with a flower vase on top of the table. It was dark, a bit too dark to see any further.

Hugh felt tired, even though he had just woken up minutes ago. Maybe because the fact that he got shot in the chest and fainted. He might've still needed to heal. Waving out the useless thoughts away, Hugh went to sleep, ready to awake to the sunshine. For real this time.

_A Few Hours Later..._

Hugh awoke from the dream he just had, facing the shining rays of light coming through the window. He sighed. _'It was good, it's a shame I forget about dreams quite often'_ he thought, stretching his arms. He was about to stretch his legs too, until he felt some weight on them. He looked down and saw something that surprised him. It was her.

The Zoroark morph shifted in her sleep, which got Hugh nervous. Fortunately for him, she didn't show any more signs of waking up. Hugh chose to ignore the urge to stretch his legs which may wake up the comfortable Zoroark. Speaking of the Zoroark, where was the Gardevoir accompanying her? She wasn't here, so she must have been in another room. His theory of any other rooms, check. Hugh then decided to look around the room in his spot. It was much easier to see, because it had become day and he didn't have to squint as much as he would in the dark.

He didn't see many new things, apart from the fact that there was now a wardrobe and two doors near the corners of the room and the sleeping Zoroark, nothing had changed since the last time he saw it.

Hugh sighed and wanted to either find a way to pass time, or wake up the Zoroark. There was nothing to examine or look at, so he went to tap the sleeping Zoroark on the shoulder. He stopped suddenly because of the pain in his chest. Right. The bullet. He lifted his shirt. He was different than he remembered. He was a little skinnier, but he still couldn't see the ribs poking out like they used to. Right. Just look at the bullet.

There was a scar there, it was faint, but still pretty easy to see. The bullet was not there, of course. Although it still hurt a bit, it obviously wasn't as much as the time when he was shot. By the time he was finished, he could not hear the Zoroark's light snoring. Was she? Hugh whipped his head to the side.

The pokemorph was staring at him, a small blush on her cheeks. She then looked like she forgot to do something.

"Hold on, stay here." She told him before leaving. He wasn't going to move anyway. The bed was warm. It was an actual bed too! Not a tree or a 20-year-old mattress. That's good. Hugh patiently waited as the Zoroark went to get something. About a minute passed when she walked back with a few other new faces.

The Zoroark morph was obviously there, walking in. Followed by the Gardevoir, a Lucario, a Blaziken and an Absol morph. They were all happy that their guest was alive and well. All of them were females but one. He shook off the thought. After looking at all of them, Hugh shot a questioning look towards the Zoroark, who smiled in return. They were all, except the Gardevoir and Zoroark, normal pokemon.

"Girls, and guy, say hello to..." She said, expecting a response in return, but got no reply. Hugh was deep in thought. How many people are in here? How big is the house? Will any of them hurt me? Wait, guy and girls? Hugh shook his head, getting those thoughts away from his mind. Then, he looked back at the Zoroark, who looked like she was waiting for him. Everybody was waiting for him. All these stares made him uncomfortable. They seemed nice to him and weren't yelling at the abomination he was, which was a change that shocked him, even though he knew the fact that they themselves lived with two pokemorphs every day.

"Um, sorry?" Hugh managed to say, still shocked at the previous thoughts he had. The Zoroark grew a fake smile.

"Your name. Luxray." She said, in a restrained tone.

"S-Sorry, its Hugh." Hugh stuttered out. "Hugh, the Luxray morph." He said, not really knowing what to say to them.

"Well Hugh, let us introduce ourselves." The Blaziken said. Hugh sat on the side of the bed, hoping that his memory won't fail him now.

"My name is Robin." The Blaziken said with a smile, happy that he would have a non-female to talk to.

"My name is Aurora." The Lucario said, sticking close to Robin. Perhaps Robin and Aurora were in a relationship.

"I-I'm Elise, nice to meet you." The Gardevoir said quietly. Maybe she was the shy one of the four. Last but not least,

"Hey, I'm Rose." The Zoroark morph said confidently. "Thanks for saving me and Elise." She added.

"Saved you?" Robin had said, shooting a questioned look at Rose. Aurora stared at Elise, who was at the back of the group.

"How come you guys weren't notified of this?" Hugh questioned, curious as to why he wasn't mentioned by Rose and Elise.

"We couldn't ask Elise. She usually just quiet, but she has been trying not to talk for a few weeks. We tried to get her to talk quite a bit before giving up." Aurora explained, half way done, Hugh interrupted.

"A few weeks?" Hugh exclaimed in shock, he was in bed for a few weeks? "Exactly how many weeks was I out for?" He asked to everyone in the room.

"Two or three," Elise quickly stated. "Anyway, we also couldn't ask Rose about it since she was in her room for most of those weeks." Robin said, finishing off what Aurora had started. By the time Hugh heard the Zoroark's name, Rose was already blushing.

"What?" Hugh said, genuinely surprised at the fact that a stranger would look after him. Then again, he did save their lives, but that didn't stop the fact that he was a little shocked. He stared at the beet-red Zoroark, refusing to show her face and turning her head away from Hugh.

"Somebody likes him." One of the other three joked, trying to cheer up the Blaziken, which of course was the Lucario, Aurora.

"So, I'm in Rose's bed?" Hugh asked everybody. Everybody replied with a nod, even the shy Gardevoir and the Zoroark who had put distance between them and herself.

"Oh." Hugh said, "Well I guess that Rose will finally sleep in a bed." He told the Zoroark who had finally calmed down, blush gone.

"So, would you like to eat breakfast?" The Zoroark said, already knowing how hungry the Luxray morph would've been, especially with being unconscious for quite a while.

With a simple "Yes please," the group headed to the kitchen for some breakfast.

_A few hours later..._

"Well, it's time for me to go." Hugh said, "So the Zoroark over there can actually get some sleep." He pointed at the Zoroark, with an appreciative smile. "Thanks for everything you guys, I hope I can see you again, this time, not with a rifle bullet." He smiled and started to walk off. Walking backwards, Hugh got a good look at the house.

It was a large wooden house, with many rooms seen from the outside. On the front, it had the large door that Hugh had just walked through. Small windows were on the sides of the house and every room visible. It looked like a modern house had it been made out of bricks and with a simple design. The only difference was that the house in the middle of the forest was made out of wood.

With a sigh, Hugh started walking forwards slowly. Suddenly, he heard some footsteps behind him. Knowing who it already was,

"Yes Rose?" Hugh said, turning around. Hugh was right. His guessing skills were always impeccable.

"I just wanted to tell you something." She said, as she walked forward. She suddenly hugged Hugh with a tight squeeze.

"I'm pretty sure you are squeezing me, not telling me something, but I'll accept this." He said, hugging her back. "Be careful on the way back." He added, as he was sure that she would be leaving now.

"Where are you headed to?" Rose said, letting go of him. However, Hugh froze for a moment, still hugging Rose.

"Uhh, no idea." He said, starting to regain his senses. Instead of letting him go adventure the world, Rose said something that Hugh hadn't predicted.

"Would you, like to come live with us then?" She said, anxiously awaiting for his answer. In shock, Hugh couldn't believe why he had omitted that prediction. So much for his impeccable guessing skills. Moments passed and Hugh was still a little shocked, thinking. By now, Rose had given up on waiting. Her ears drooped down.

"I guess that was a n-" Rose said, starting to walk away. Rose was stopped by Hugh with a grab on a shoulder.

"Yes, I would stay with you, seeing that I don't have a place to live in." He said. Rose slowly turned back to Hugh, with an extremely visible, failed attempt to hide her joy. Her ears perked back up and she had a gleam in her eyes. Both hugging, the duo went back to her home. His home. His new home.

* * *

**{A/N} NoSkills: Woah that story was long! I think. What was even longer was this chapter! I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME. **

**I have a few reasons for that.**

**1\. I had a lot of homework and I couldn't get it done in a shorter amount of time.**

**2\. Super Smash Bros 4! Ahaha! Yes. I know that game came out ages ago, but my parents would've never let me have it. Or a ****《****new****》****Nintendo 3DS XL, so I had to buy all of that with my own money. I don't have a job or get money from my parents, I could only get money from lunar New Year. If you get red pockets, you may know that I am 'Asian' (pls no racism) and I don't really get that much. At first, I saved my money from last year's red pockets to get Pokemon X and Y. I was going to get Pokemon, but super smash bros went to top priority after it came out. So yeah. I couldn't go get a car to drive there, I had to walk a few miles to get it. So, I wasted writing time there. But right now, I'm wasting SSB4 gaming time. Is that alright? I dunno.**

**3\. Laziness. Yes. It. The killer of all writers. Murderer. Yes. I am *emphasis* SO sorry. It got the best of me. Another thing. From now on, I'll be doing this for fun. Yeah, I'm sorry. Which means even less updates. :( Yeah. But. I'll still remember you people.**

**4\. Changes in the story. This wasn't the big one, I just was too lazy to add it in earlier in the list because I forgot. Wait, see? Lazy. Don't let it get to you! Anyway, I got some good advice from somebody that goes by the name of EvandroP but it needed to change somethings in the story. Anyway, it previously was supposed to be all females, but he told me to add a guy in there, because it would be weird with only having one guy called Hugh in a group of girls. It should stop some future lemons.**

**So, I'm very sorry about this late time and the future late updates. So go ahead and read some other stories, apart from this scrawny kid's writing. Well, not exactly, but you get the point. Just read this when you want to. **

**NoSkills: Hiya peoples! If you people somehow get caught up vsing me in super smash, which is probably impossible, and I don't know why I'm saying this anyway, add me to mii friends or whatever! Still trying to learn about this stuff. My name AGuyWithNoSkills didn't fit in the Nintendo nick name. ;_; rip. So I will go by the name of NoSkills. So. Let me play now, I'm wasting precious Smashing time on useless sentences like this one here.**

**Icy: Hey, IcyNirvana here. As you may know, I'm the beta-reader. Just wanna say 'hi' and say thank you for reading**

**So once again, I AM SO SORRY. CHAPTERS MAY BE UPDATED EVEN LONGER THAN IT TOOK ME TO DO THIS. Sorry.**

**From the one and only, not known at all, **

**~ AGuyWithNoSkills ~**

**;_; I'm a faggot aren't I?**

**Sorry Peoples. (I just forgot about what I was just going to say.)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Tour

Chapter 4: The Tour

**{A/N} Well, I felt sorry for last time, so I tried making it up by writing while going to school and going home from school. Yeah. Hope you people forgive my upload times and this short chapter. It's also pretty bad. Just about the house. And a few other things. Yeah. Sorry. Anyway, here's the story!**

**(I just remembered something! My 3DS friend code is 4355-2734-7692 for people who want to know. I doubt anyone would add me though)**

**Beta-read by IcyNirvana**

Finally at a place he would call home for the first time in his life, Hugh decided to wander around the house. He knew it was big. Very big. Rose had already ran in to do something, so Hugh went slowly towards the visible house in the distance by himself. Hugh thought hard, looking at the floor in front of him. _'Will I even be able to remember all the rooms? Where would I sleep? Will anyone accept me being here? Will anyone help me with this?'_ As soon as Hugh thought this, Hugh heard a door opening in the distance.

"I can." Hugh looked up, coming out from the house was Elise the Gardevoir, with a smile plastered on her face. "I'll show you around, follow me," she said, gesturing him to come inside. As soon as Hugh got closer to her, Hugh frowned.

"Is there any reason why you went into my mind?" Hugh said, changing his frowned face to a questioning look. All he got was a giggle, and a shrug, before walking in the house. He decided to do what she said, as there was nobody else here to help and he did not want to get lost at all.

Hugh went inside, seeing the inside of the house once again. All he could remember was the kitchen, Rose's room, the bathroom and the lounge room. They were all huge rooms.

"This is the kitchen," Elise said, presenting the squeaky clean tables and even cleaner shelves of food.

"How do you even get it this clean?" Hugh said, amazed at the shining marble table before him.

"Oh, Robin wants things really clean, and we usually don't make stuff in the kitchen. The only thing we could make was bacon and eggs, but that is only for special events like guests since we're usually too lazy to do so." Elise explained.

"I can cook, I cooked a lot before I came here," Hugh told her with a smile. Before Elise could say something, Hugh remembered about his backpacks. "Wait," he said, "What happened to my bags?"

"That black ones that Rose had?" Elise questioned.

"That one, yeah. The black ones," Hugh confirmed.

"Uhh, we took the meat you had and put it in the bin since it was in pretty bad shape. We left the snacks in there. We left it at the doorstep for you, but after you woke up, I found out you had nowhere to go. I told the others via telepathy and they decided to put it in your room," she explained.

"Do you always read minds?" Hugh said, a little afraid that she would blackmail him.

"Not all the time, but I do know that you're also wondering about your room," Elise said, answering his question as well as adding a fact to it. With a cheeky grin, she started walking again, showing him the rooms of the house. Eventually, she had shown the garden, study rooms, laundry rooms, work areas, game areas and a few other miscellaneous rooms. There weren't too many rooms, they were just big. After the sun set, Elise finally revealed the bedrooms. Obviously, Hugh already knew Rose's room, the fourth one on the right. There was 8 bedrooms in total, the one on the very left being Robin's, next to that was Aurora's room and then Rose's.

"That's a lot of rooms you have here Elise, a few unused ones too," Hugh said while peeking in all the rooms. There were 3 completely empty rooms. 4 others were already used. One, would obviously be his room. The last one he checked was like a normal guest room, but two peculiar bags sat on the bed. "Uhh, Elise?" Hugh managed to say, he was surprised that there were some things in it already, different from the guest rooms. There was a little table in the room, with a flower pot like Rose's, but inside that vase, was a blue flower, the colour of his fur. There was also a large poster of a hill, bright green with the perfect, yet cloudy, sky. "How did you know I loved computers? The background was the hills! I wish I had a computer like that."

"I don't think you would want those old things, it's around 12 years old! We'll get you a better one," Elise quickly said, acting like she had never known, but of course, her mind reading is always impeccable, unlike Hugh's guesses.

"Thanks! That'll be awesome. Anyway, could I move my room next to Rose's? I feel weird about being on the very right while all the others are on the left," Hugh said, hoping that she would say yes.

"Alright, but you'll have to help me with it though." Elise said, a little depressed for reasons Hugh did not know of. She began with slow movements, making the two black bags levitate slowly.

Hugh noticed this and decided to guess what was wrong and solve it. He thought it was probably because she wanted to be better friends with him. It was a pretty good guess, though not completely correct.

"I would've gone next to your room, but the thing is, there's no room between yours and Rose's." He said, completely unaware about how much trouble that statement would cause, but it would come later anyway. The Gardevoir smiled and went to help Hugh move his new belongings closer to the other occupied rooms.

_One hour later_

After everything was sorted, it had been very dark, the only thing Hugh could see was his makeshift light, which was his tail with the star glowing brightly, but not enough to wake anybody. Hugh just wanted to look around the room, still even surprised that he was allowed in here. He felt bad about taking up so much space, which was his new bedroom, but he felt good at the same time for getting a reward after risking his life. Maybe he shouldn't even think about this. Hugh lay in the bed, extremely comfy, thinking about things that could go wrong, or what events could happen. The difference about the previous slave life and his new life. He saw his life as a really good life, but then again, what would a good life feel like? Probably an amazing life like this, but what would a good life feel like if he was a normal human? Good food? Housing? Internet? Many things he could think of that he didn't have. Well, had. Today was the day Hugh's life changed. This was what a good life would feel like already. Tomorrow would be even better, getting to know people here more, having a bed and food, possibly cooking for them. It would be totally different than what he would be used to, but changing now would be good for stopping reminding himself of the evil parents he had been 'taken care of'.

Suddenly, his eyes started to close. He forced his eyes open, and tried to think of something that would keep him awake and thinking. He faced up towards the ceiling, and stared blankly at it. He was obviously tired, his eyes watering a little every time he yawned. Hugh started thinking about his previous life. Will his parents feel happy? What if they find him? What if they felt guilty about what they did? No, they won't feel bad about it, they wouldn't care if he was gone forever, unless it benefited them.

Hugh sighed. What would he do in this place? It's a good place, but he'll have to do something. Cook? What if they don't like his cooking?

"I would," some mind reader said. It was obviously Elise, having read his thoughts, but what was she doing here? Hugh turned his head, to see the Gardevoir by his bed, standing.

"What are you doing this late into the night?" Hugh said, putting a questioning look that nobody could see. Hugh decided to make the room a little brighter by sitting up and letting his tail glow again. Elise only smiled and sat down on Hugh's bed.

"You can cook well, your parents could eat it. If it was bad, they obviously would've forced you to make better food," Elise said.

"You have a point, but I still don't really appreciate the fact you read my mind." Hugh explained, telling her the truth. Elise smiled again, and nodded.

"I won't read your mind anymore, it's only for today. I also won't spill out your past, so don't worry too much about it," Elise comforted. She moved closer to Hugh and looked up at him. Hugh had a look on his face that told her that he was feeling uncomfortable. "I'm not doing anything, don't worry. I didn't read your mind either," she said.

"It's just, my old life. I hadn't been physically close to anybody, apart from my parents when they punished me, but that only involved a whip or a belt or some other things like that. Today is different, I've finally been accepted somewhere and I feel nervous about being here. Yes, I feel happy that I'm here, but it feels different," Hugh explained, looking down at the ground, then sighing. He looked back up to see Elise even closer than before. She then blushed softly then stood back up.

"We should go to sleep, we would love it if you could cook breakfast for us in the morning." Elise said, then began walking slowly towards the door. She stopped then quickly went back to Hugh. With a confused face, Hugh began to say something, but was stopped when the Gardevoir in front of him hugged him. "Thank you for saving us," she said. Hugh returned the hug and they stayed hugging for a while. Both were blushing slightly, then Elise decided to actually leave the room.

Hugh sat in silence. Was that hug only for thanks? Or was it something else? It sure felt like something else. Time went by quickly without Hugh even noticing it. Soon, he dimmed his bright tail and finally lay down. He shouldn't be thinking about this right now. He was only 14 and if there was a time for it, it wouldn't be now. With that final thought, Hugh closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

**{A/N} NoSkills: Woah, that took longer than I thought, and the chapter's short too. I think I was too into super smash. Anyways, hey people, I'm sorry about my laziness of this week, but I wanted to make up for it with a pretty quick chapter, I think. Quicker than my new usual time. I wouldn't know yet. This chapter may be the last chapter to be uploaded kinda quickly. Well, I really don't know what to do for the next chapter of WAGLWFL (yeah, I can write it like that. My story. You guys can too, if you are lazy like me. It sounds weird, so im not going to try and use it a lot.) Anyway, I know this is irrelevant to the story, but at school, I've stopped talking. Like, now I have pieces of paper that say "Yes." and "No." Hopefully, that will let me have my freedom at school and be able to write alone after they get bored of me. Yeah, I know that I'll probably lose my friends, but at least I have you guys right? Well, that's not the only reason. To whoever knows me in real life, now you know, and now you know that I'm a retarded person who prefers internet friends rather than you guys. Eheh. Sorry. Jokes aside, I now want to announce that I MAY have another idea for a story. It's about me, and what I wish for, at the moment. Then that story is going to be my imagination after that. Whatever happens in my head, it goes there. Of course it will be relevant to the story, so it won't be flying homework or something like that. So! Let me hand it over to Icy, that is, if he is going to beta read this thing.**

**NoSkills: So, thank you for reading this chapter/story and thanks for your reviews, follows and if there are at the moment, favourites! I really appreciate it. I'd never be writing this if it weren't for the awsome IcyNirvana! And HillianLink who barely knows me! And a few other AWESOME people/pokemorphs?/animals! Thanks for everything and I hope you will be looking forward to my next chapter and maybe even my possibly new story!**

**NoSkills: Hey guys, well, I know that I already basically ended the story and the Author's notes, but, let me also say, I have a shit ton of things on my mind. It's kinda hard for me to stay focused on this and even work, without spacing out and thinking of possibilities for my death. Which won't happen soon, 'cause you guys need me for this story! Yay! That's one reason why I can't think of death! And here I am, spacing out again. Anyway! Let's be positive! I know what to do for my new story! I would say a bit, but I don't want spoilers just yet! :D sorry about that. Anyway, I'M OFF! Actually, let's do something about the story. Sorry to keep you waiting.**

**IcyNirvana: Me here. I must say, WAGLWFL said out loud kinda sounds like 'waggle waffle'. Or maybe that's just me and my weird mind…**

**NoSkills: Character thingy! (I won't call out characteristics like height, weight and breast size yet, I'm the worst at that, and remembering stuff too. I feel ashamed of myself after saying 'breast size'.)**

**Hugh - The Luxray morph. -Male**

**Rose - The Zoroark morph. -Female**

**Elise - The Gardevoir. -Female**

**Aurora - The Lucario. -Female**

**Robin - The Blaziken. -Male**

**There you go! Good baiye 4 realsy!**

**From NoSkillsy.**


	5. Chapter 5: Relationships

Chapter 5: Relationships

**{A/N} NoSkills: Hey Peoples! It's me again! I'm writing this at school, the day after I created the story 'Dreaming A Million Nights'. Yeah. What does it stand for? :) Anyway, it was nice to write something else, but I feel bad. So I'm writing this for you guys! Come and read the first chapter of "DAMN" if you go on my profile, if it's up yet, I haven't posted it yet. Right now, I'm at school letting people play on my 3DS. Yes, the perfect getaway. Now I can write for you guys! Anyway, let's get to the story you all have been waiting for. Hopefully. Most recent news will be said at the end of the chapter. Sorry for lateness if it happens.**

**Beta-read by IcyNirvana**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything related to pokemorphs, apart from Hugh, Rose, Elise, Aurora, Robin, etc.**_

_POV: 3rd Person_

With the sun shining brightly, Hugh awoke at his usual time of around 6 am. He usually woke early to get the chores done faster, although it only resulted in more chores back at his parents' home. Hugh sat up and stretched. Listening, Hugh heard from his room that the others were sleeping comfortably. Who were they again? Robin, the pretty depressed Blaziken, usually accompanied by Aurora, most likely his Lucario girlfriend. Then Rose the Zoroark and Elise the Gardevoir. Both saved by Hugh. Both pretty and... What?

Hugh slapped himself on the forehead. He was only 14, thinking about things like this at this time would result in bad stuff. Bad stuff? What type of bad stuff? Hugh just pushed that thought to the back of his mind, ready to spend his first day with his new, awesome family. Hugh walked towards the door. Hesitatingly, he went to turn the doorknob. To his surprise, Rose was awake, sipping her coffee on a chair. Snapping her head towards him, she looked at him with a warm look after noticing who it was.

"Hey," Rose said, patting a seat next to her, "Sit."

"Hey," was all Hugh said, sitting down. He was about to say something again but Rose interrupted him.

"Why are you up so early?" She said, smiling. Funny, Hugh was about to say the same thing.

"That was what I was going to ask. The answer to that question," Hugh said. He paused a bit, after realizing what was about to happen. He decided to lie to her so she wouldn't feel sorry for him, even though life with his parents weren't all that bad. He then came up with, "I used to work every day at a place, but I had to work more as I was a pokemorph and didn't get enough money." He only gave her half of the story, working hard every day. Getting money for his parents. Not getting enough.

"Hugh?" Rose said, trying to get his attention. Hugh snapped out of his minor trance and started listening again. Rose sighed, now having to explain the whole thing again. It wasn't much, but it showed that Hugh wasn't too good about being focused. Despite that, she kept a smiling face.

"I usually wake up at around 9, but today is a day I have to go grocery shopping," she explained, "I'm the only person who can go shopping here as I can turn myself into a person." Rose said, standing up from her chair. Then, she transformed into a human in a cloud of smoke. She looked almost the same, but more… Human. Hugh looked at her, amazed that she could do that. He wasn't the smartest about Pokemon, so he sat there, staring with a confused face. Rose sat back down and returned to her normal state and Hugh had stopped his staring.

Rose smiled then, and grabbed a few things to prepare for the trip to the town. Standing, Rose went to the front door and smiled back at Hugh.

During that, Hugh was thinking, _'Should I go, or should I not? It may be dangerous and if she transforms into a human now, she'll probably get mistaken by some other Pokemon and get attacked._' With that, Hugh looked up at Rose, seeing her about to go. "Rose, let me come with you. It'll be better to get to know each other," he said, standing up, "It'll be less boring on the way as well." Rose looked at him, then nodded, allowing Hugh to follow her near the marketplace.

_On The Way There…_

Hugh sighed. Maybe it was a bad idea. He then decided to start a conversation. Looking at his side, Rose walked casually as her normal form, smiling occasionally.

"Rose? Mind if I ask you something?" he asked.

"No, ask away." she replied.

"Have you ever been attacked by anything during your walks?" Hugh said, "Apart from before?"

"Yes, it was from a Mightyena who tried to attack me when I disguised myself as a human," she replied. She then saw my face. Mightyena sounded pretty vicious to him and he knew they were canine-like pokemon. "Don't worry, I only broke a few bones." she added, trying to have Hugh to calm down. It did the opposite.

_'Wait, she broke a few bones? Or had the Mightyena broken a few bones?' Both of them sound bad anyway.'_ Hugh thought, shuddering about what the answer could have been.

"Hugh," said Rose, catching his attention, "How did you end up saving me and Elise?" she asked, curious of what had happened before the events of the first poacher. Hugh started to sweat a bit about that question. Was she trying to get all the answers she could?

"Uhh, sorry. That's a little bit private." Hugh replied, obviously nervous. Rose just looked at him with a very curious look. Hugh sighed. She was a Pokemorph too right? She's probably experienced this before. No harm done, hopefully. "Okay, fine. So it started with this...

_After 10 minutes of walking and explaining..._

"Then I heard some footsteps which were yours and Elise's, so I hid in the bushes. Then the poacher came and-" Hugh said, stopping halfway. He looked at Rose who gave him an impressed look. "You should know the rest," he finished off, his throat dry from talking. Rose was pretty surprised at first. Doing all that slave work when he was six and getting regular punishments that were caused by a whip. She started to think about her life compared to his.

"Well, since you shared you story, I'll tell you mine." she said, preparing for the long talk ahead.

"Rose, I think we're here. We'll talk it about it later, once you finish and come back here." Hugh said, pointing at some structures in the distance. Rose looked at him with a confused face.

"Who said I was going by myself?" she said, turning into her human form. Hugh wore a confused look, trying to think about what she meant. "Come here for a second," she said, "And turn around," she said, making motions with her hands so it made more sense. Hugh nodded and did what she told him. He stood in front of her with his back facing towards her, maintaining the same look of confusion. At that moment, Hugh was covered in smoke.

"What is she doing?' he thought. The smoke wasn't suffocating nor did it felt dangerous, it just felt like... A little more air. It lasted for a second and Hugh was still standing in the same position. The smoke cleared and in the middle of it was Hugh, now looking more human than ever. He had thin, dark blue jeans, wore a black hoodie, black and blue shoes and had brown eyes. Essentially the colors of a normal Luxray body except his brown eye color. His hair was still basically the same, but it was less... Feral. It was a decent disguise, he would imagine himself looking like this if he were fully human. "You're coming with me," she said, grinning slightly. Hugh was amazed at the thing she had just done. She had both of them disguised.

"So, the plan is that we just waltz into some shops and buy things?" Hugh asked. Rose gave him a smile and nodded, walking off into the distance. Hugh trailed behind remembering a few things. This was the town that Hugh lived in, Kohretra town. Bad memories flooded him as he stopped moving, looking forward with wide eyes. Rose noticed this.

"Hugh? You okay?" she said, looking into Hugh's still face with concern. Hugh looked off to his left, with a saddened face.

"This was where I came from. I remember everything here from trying to find a job. I searched for months and nothing happened but death threats given to me by shopkeepers or some other workers. This is the other side of the town, the market is at the other side." Hugh said with a completely blank face. Rose listened to him as he gave out a sigh, but then smiled at Rose. "Let's hurry before the others wake up." he said. Rose nodded and they went quickly to retrieve some supplies.

_After a while..._

The rest of the trip was uneventful, all they did was buy some packaged food as well as some ingredients for Hugh to cook using his knowledge and experience. They occasionally talked, but it was only about food or shopping. They walked side by side with nothing going on around them, until some certain person decided to interfere.

"Hugh! Get back here!" some unknown person yelled, tackling Hugh down, along with all the supplies he was carrying. It was a pretty old man, pinning him down, about to punch him. Hugh looked at his attacker in fear, not because of what he was going to do, but who he was. Hugh failed to say anything, stuttering at having the heavy person on top of him. The man looked very cross and harsh, but then his facial expression changed to confusion, then apologetic. The man kneeled down in front of the fallen boy who was sore everywhere. He then bent down. "I am deeply sorry sir, I thought you were my son who escaped prison after all those things... Please forgive me," he apologized, adding emphasis to certain words. He then took something out of his pocket. It was at the size of an average brick. "Please have this, it's my apology." he then ran off into the distance in shame, leaving whatever he had on the disguised boy's stomach. Hugh was still frozen in shock and fear.

Rose ran to him, checking if he had any serious injuries. Luckily, he didn't but his disguise would probably last a lot shorter than usual. After a few seconds of checking, Rose then went to see what that thing was. It could've been a bomb or something. Fortunately, it wasn't that. It was a large wad of poké, the currency used, waiting to be claimed by the shaking and gasping boy. Finally, Rose held her hand out to Hugh to help him up, but he didn't realize until a few seconds had passed.

In a second, Hugh was standing up, with a blank expression on his face. "That was my father, I never knew he could be so nice to other people," he said, now facing Rose with his usual expression.

"Nice? He just hurt you!" Rose shouted, concerned about his safety.

"That wasn't even close to what I was used to. Just pushing me over is hardly the worst thing he's done to me," he said, picking up all the things dropped on the floor, including the wad of cash. "What's this?" he asked, inspecting the object, "Ah, it's just a lot of money," he said, starting to think again. "My father is really generous when it comes to a normal person," he said to himself, letting Rose hear him. He looked to his side and saw Rose smile and turn back. She started walking back to the forest and Hugh trailed behind her shortly.

_After a few short minutes in the forest..._

Hugh was smiling alongside with Rose when he suddenly turned back into his normal form, the Luxray pokemorph. Rose looked at him then realized something.

"I forgot I had our disguises on!" she exclaimed. Hugh was pretty sure that disguising got her attacked by the Mightyena. She quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, which rose up into the sky.

_'Hopefully, this won't cause global warming. Otherwise, the Beartics will use teleport and never come back!' _Hugh thought, smiling at the joke he made for himself. He already knew it was a bad joke, so he didn't say anything. Just stared at the person in front of him. Rose went back to her original form as well, being the Zoroark pokemorph she was. Hugh decided to compliment her. It was a really bad idea.

"You looked cute as a human," he said, not even noticing how much problems this could make. He smiled and Rose blushed. "But you look even better at the moment," he added, smiling even more when he saw Rose's flustered cheeks, completely red. Hugh's mind blanked out for a bit. Rose didn't notice as she was still blushing. She would have to hide in her room all day to calm down.

Hugh's mind came back online and connected to the internet, which was his brain. Hugh then froze in place, and realized his fatal mistake. Hugh still stood there, now knowing what type of problem it would cause. Wait, didn't Elise hug him? This is terrible. He was thinking a lot about what problems flirting with Rose would cause, not paying attention to his surroundings.

For a while, both of them stayed silent, almost frozen. Rose was occasionally stealing looks of Hugh before turning her head back to her side, the blush still present. Hugh now sat on a fallen log thinking deeply. Then, Rose decided to sit next to him, which would've caused Hugh to jump in surprise normally, but he still froze in place. Rose then smiled and went to hug him. Hugh turned his head to the side and smiled, returning the hug. Once again, Hugh felt something in that hug, just like Elise's. He smiled even more and hugged her closer. Now the two here next to each other, hugging on a log. Just like that, they ended the hug, but one of them wasn't done yet. Rose went a little extreme and did what Hugh would've never thought of. Leaning close, Rose kissed Hugh on the cheek. Smiling, Hugh did the same, which made them both blush a lot. Hugh then stood up from the log, stretching.

"Let's go, shall we?" he said, lending a hand out in front of Rose who gladly accepted it. For a while, they moved silently, occasionally talking about Hugh's past or what had just happened. It was a while, but they finally came back home and calmed down a bit more about the kisses they gave each other.

Upon opening the door, Hugh saw that everyone was awake.

"What took you so long?" Aurora said, looking at Rose, then looking at Hugh. Robin did too, but Elise didn't do anything, she just smiled.

"Uh, we bought extra food and some ingredients so I could see if you guys would like my cooking." said Hugh, holding up a plastic bag full of food. It was hard to tell what was in there, but Robin saw what he saw.

"Is that... One of my kind?" he said, pointing at the bag being held up by the Luxray. There was a pretty big bulge sticking out of the bag. The Luxray sat some bags down and took whatever Robin was looking at out of the bag.

"This is Farfetch'd, Robin," Hugh said, pointing at the sticker that had a picture of that bird with the leek. "It's not your kind, we'd never make you a cannibal," he said, putting the dead bird on the kitchen table nearby. Hugh brought all the bags, one by one, and sorted them in the refrigerator neatly so Robin wouldn't go crazy of its imperfection. Everybody resumed their daily jobs which were watching the television, getting lost in thought, playing games on their personal laptop and meditating, most of them being in their rooms separately.

Aurora was watching some random things on television, such as the PokéNews. Hugh stood behind the couch where Aurora had been sitting. Aurora noticed but paid no attention to him, busy watching the news. Suddenly, the television had blurted something about a missing boy from Kohretra town. Hugh saw this and tried to interfere.

"He was a po*cough**cough* that went by the name of H*cough*. Reports say that he ran away from home after around six pm." the television showed the parents. "He was such a sweet boy, he did many things that he didn't have to do for us," they said with a completely innocent and sad face. Aurora turned around with a pretty serious face.

"Hugh," she said slowly and painfully, "are you hiding something?" Aurora looked at him expectedly.

"Umm, no?" Hugh said, backing up, "I just got something stuck in my throat," he said, sweating without Aurora knowing. The Lucario stared at him with cold eyes, then suddenly closed them. Hugh took that as a cue to leave, quickly. As soon as Hugh ran off, Aurora opened her eyes again, being covered in blue outline.

"I knew it! "she shouted, but Hugh was already gone. She looked around to find him, but stopped to turn back to the television to find out more of Hugh's secrets. Unfortunately for her, it had already ended and was onto the next part of the PokéNews.

Hugh had slipped past Aurora's clutches and decided to go to Robin, who was playing a game, an FPS to be exact.

"What game is this?" Hugh said, looking at all the explosions in the background. Just before he had said that, Robin had just got shot in the head by a sniper and died.

"This is Team Fortress 2, a free-to-play first person shooter game." he said, respawning and going as soldier once again. "You wanna try?" handing his head set over to Hugh and lending him the seat he was sitting on. Hugh nodded and proceeded to start playing.

_After a few minutes..._

Hugh finally died by a gang of 5 pyros trying to hunt him down.

"Woah, how did you get this good? You even know how to rocket jump!" Robin exclaimed, surprised that the newcomer had done so well.

"I kinda just watched what you were doing for a bit, in every detail and I saw all the controls you were using, such as the move layout of WASD and the technique for turning in the air, as well as the rocket jumping method," Hugh explained, feeling like a true nerd after saying that, even if he had only spent 13 minutes on one life.

"Dude, you just had 38 kills in just one life!" he basically shouted. Hugh only smiled and went out of the room for Robin to continue playing. Robin played with such determination, saying things about not getting beaten by a newbie.

Hugh then approached Rose's room, but decided to go to Elise's instead. Interested in why she had only smiled, Hugh opened the door and stepped inside. Elise was meditating in the middle of the room, floating slightly, eyes shut. Suddenly, Elise snapped her eyes open and saw Hugh.

"Hello Hugh," she greeted, smiling just like before. "why are you here?"

"So you know?" Hugh said in a questioning tone.

"Know what?" the Gardevoir said, failing to hide the smile of hers.

"About the incident about my father and the kiss?" Hugh said, looking at the guilty pokemon infront of him. She nodded and slumped down. To cheer her up, Hugh kissed her on the cheek. She was surprised, and blushed very hard.

"I couldn't resist it! Both of you were so embarrassed that I could sense it when it had just happened!" Elise said, clearly talking about reading minds. Hugh started to wander about what rivalry would go on between the two girls and how devastating the results would be. "Don't worry about that, I won't fight, we could always share. Right?" she asked, her blush still present.

"Of course!" Hugh exclaimed, "Wait, did you just-" Hugh started, but got interrupted by Elise.

"It's a special occasion so I had to do it," she replied with a smile spread across her face.

"Okay, but will Rose like the idea?" Hugh asked, still concerned about there being catfights in the house.

"She'll love it, stop worrying so much for once," Elise replied, giggling. "Alright it's time for me to start meditating again" she continued, shifting back into her meditative position.

"Alright, bye then," Hugh said, giving the sitting Gardevoir a hug before leaving.

Hugh walked the short distance from Elise's to Rose's room and opened the door, peeking inside. The Zoroark could not be seen, but Hugh could hear her saying "Come in."

Hugh went in and smiled as soon as he saw her lying in bed, lost in her thoughts. It was time for Hugh to announce the sharing idea to Rose.

"Rose, about our relationship, Elise wants to-" he started, being interrupted by the now sitting up Zoroark.

"Don't worry, I was informed by Elise via telepathy already." Rose said, catching Hugh off guard.

"I never knew that Elise was that excited," Hugh said, trying to think of a particular Gardevoir being extremely happy. Instead, he pictured food. "Oh, I just realized that I haven't eaten breakfast yet," he said, looking down at his stomach, which growled loudly.

_A While Later..._

Hugh had finished his breakfast meal along with the others' brunch. It consisted of some spaghetti and everyone was drawn to the scent of new food. Almost everybody tried to eat straight away. As soon as Hugh got his own meal, he said to everyone, "Uh. To our first meal with new food!" Already, Hugh could see that the others couldn't wait any longer, so he just let them eat with the words "Dig in." Hugh was eating at an average pace, while they were like four Munchlax's. Even Elise ate quickly. A few sighs of delight told Hugh that they had already fell in love with it.

Once they were done with their second serving, and Robin his third, they simply said "Hugh! I love your cooking! Are you going to cook for us every day?" Hugh felt very accomplished that they had asked that question, because now he felt like he was finally in the family. He looked around, happy to see the results.

Just before answering, Elise winked at him. Hugh smiled back.

"Yes."

**{A/N} NoSkills: Woah! That took forever! At least I wrote more. I haven't checked the poll I've done yet, so it may apply for next chapter. Anyways, this took forever to do. Pardon my bad writing, I wasn't feeling too happy at times and writing this is a stress reliever, a bit. Yeah, I'm getting pretty low marks for school and stuff and its revision week. Next week is Exam week. It's going to be tough, so the next upload might take forever. Anyway, for a while now, I'm starting to feel extremely stressed, angry, tired, etc... And DEPRESSION. Sometimes, I wanna die. And sometimes, I really agree with that. Everything would be fine. Family, eh, all my parents do for me is make really weird food, get me to school and force me to do homework for a few 6 or 7 hours. Yeah, some of you may do even more, but don't forget I'm only a 14 year old guy who sleeps really late writing and reading stories. Ugh. I'm feeling like the Hugh in Chapter One in this story. My name is Hugh anyway. Yeah.**

**Anyway, to cheer me up on the exams and make me write more, please give any type of feedback. It'll help me a lot like last time. I got hyped up about it and got really happy while I was angry at life. It's all thanks to you guys I'm still here! Anyway, like I said before, my family would be... Eh. Traumatized at first, but fine at the end. Then I have school. My school is pretty good being a selective one at that. However, I don't feel I belong there as I'm really dumb and probably got in by luck. Then there's my real life friends. They will be the ones going crazy. But I guess, it'll be alright. They have more friends with them, so they would be fine. The thing that's stopping me from killing myself is you guys. What will the story do once I'm gone? Nothing. But make others wait patiently. Yeah, I'm sorry if that happens, even if I'm still breathing.**

**Anyway, I'm being serious here. Please make me feel happy by reviewing for my story. Please.**

**From NoSkills, feeling Depressed at the moment. **

**At least I did enough. Around 4266 words to satisfy you guys.**

**Some after notes...**

**Yes, I play tf2 a lot, and it seems fun for me. But it's not enough to keep me alive as much as you guys do. As for the Illusion disguises made by Rose, just think of it as the spy in tf2 disguising.**

**With moments like kissing and hugging, you can kinda tell that I'm really bad at those parts. I got stuck a lot around there. For a few days.**

**The whole house has electricity and internet. That's how Robin played games and Aurora watches the television.**

**Aurora now knows the secret of Hugh's past. 3 of 4 people know.**

**So, uhh. Hugh has two girls with him at the moment. :I It's going to get weird.**

**Characters so far:**

**Hugh- Luxray Pokemorph. **

**Rose- Zoroark pokemorph**

**Elise - Gardevoir**

**Aurora- Lucario**

**Robin- Blaziken**

**Okay. Thanks for reading, please review and I'll see you guys, next time, that is, if I'm still here.**

**A while after... (Author's note.)**

**NoSkills : Hello everyone, once again, I've been depressed more than ever. I even planned out a whole video to prepare for school about my absence. You know, my death. Yeah. I'm that depressed. I was going to talk about how everyone in my class made it enjoyable and stuff like that. I haven't done it yet, so it should buy me more time to convince myself that my life is still able to improve. Yay! Laziness will finally help me! Sadly, at the moment, it'll be hard to convince myself not to suicide. Yeah. I need your comments! It should help me with getting out of depression!**

**After all of this, I'm feeling a little confident that you guys can help me with it. I'm already feeling a little happier writing this. **

**Ah, I might be able to update more frequently because writing for you guys helps decrease the ton of stress I've been holding for many years. Thanks!**

**Icy: Nyaaaaa! Don't go! I don't want you to go! You is good friend! Good friend indeed [nods]**

**NoSkills: Ah, I'm trying my best. If I'm gone, you would have one less story to beta read.**

**At the moment, during school, I try to be either calm or happy. If I don't do my homework, and they yell at me, I'll probably try to stay calm. I'm going to die anyway. :) Don't worry, hearing this from you made me a bit more happier. Thanks Icy! *Points at audience* and you too! You guys are going to help me a lot.**

**Anyway, back to the point. I go home, still happy and stuff, but instantly when I see my house, I go all depressed because the next thing I'll probably do is work. Or take a shower. Or eat. Whatever. I've been recoring data for a week now and here are the results.**

**Angry at morning: 4/7 days.**

**Angry at school: 1/5**

**Angry at home when told to do something others are too lazy to do: 7/7**

**Depressed in the shower: 7/7**

**Punching walls and bricks, dealing 1 hp point: 6/7**

**Angry at dinner table: 7/7**

**Angry/Depressed doing work: 7/7**

**Angry when forced to sleep at 10-11 pm: 3/7 ( no work!)**

**Thinking about life during 10-11: 5/7**

**Happy writing for you guys: 7/7**

**Angry, Forced to sleep by family roomate at 12: 6/7**

**Don't listen and continue writing and reading: 4/7**

**Having dreams where I get really angry and I can feel how angry I get: 2/7**

**Having 'Future Dreams'(Yes, I actually get them. Check for info at other story 'DAMN') :2/7**

**Having the dreams actually happen: 3/7**

**Those dreams are related to anger and depression: 3/5 dreams**

**Yeah, that was it. It may be useless, but at least I'm trying to find a pattern for my Futurs Dreams. Mop**


	6. Chapter 6: Another Pokemorph

**Chapter 6: Another Pokemorph?**

**{A/N} NoSkills: Hello fellow readers and writers! It's AGuyWithNoSkills here and I'm getting better! Not by much, but better! Anyway, thanks for the reviews people! I really appreciate it! They got me writing quicker! Although it may be exam week soon or already gone through, and I'm sure I'll get low marks, at least I'm still alive! Anyway, let us begin the 6th chapter of What a Good Life Would Feel Like, also known as 'Waggle Waffle' by IcyNirvana! (Latest news will be written at the end of the chapter.) **

**Just a small thing: Ah! I forgot to take out a small detail in chapter 3! I was supposed to take out the absol morph! Aarrghh! Dammit! Now I've gotta introduce the absol to you guys! Damn, I'm going to try and do it this chapter. Sorry if this feels rushed, despite the update time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pokemorphs in any way, with the exception of my OC's Hugh, Rose, Elise, Aurora and Robin! And the soon introduced pokemorph!**

**Beta-Read by the awesome IcyNirvana.**

_POV: 3rd person again._

Hugh woke up with the sun shining into his eyes from the curtain near him. With a mighty yawn, he stretched and sat up. Today was the second day in his new home that he had already loved so dearly. Now standing up, Hugh proceeded to go to the bathroom. Walking near the door that led outside his room, he had just remembered something. He looked to the left. Another door sat there. Thinking, Hugh could not tell which door led to which room. All he remembered was one of them led outside his room. The other, he did not know where it led. Cautiously, he opened the door in front of him. Peering through the small gap, Hugh saw Rose sitting on a table again, sipping her coffee. What time was it? Closing the door and remaining unnoticed by the Zoroark, Hugh went to the other door. It was time to see what it was.

Hugh felt stupid after seeing the contents behind the mysterious door. In front of him, was a bathtub, shower, sink, toilet and some supplies for the room. Otherwise known as the bathroom. Like all the other rooms, it was quite large, but not as big as the ones somewhere else in the house. Looking around, some supplies were already there, waiting for the astounded Luxray to use them. Toothbrushes and toothpaste were in a holder, specifically designed to hold the two objects while being able to hold some other things like a small face towel. Some larger towels were folded up and placed into a small cupboard and they all felt soft to the touch. The bath and shower were clean and sparkling quite a bit.

Sighing, Hugh went inside to wash up before he started to smell from not showering all those previous days since he left home, Four days. Wait, counting the two weeks, it was... 18 days! Hugh hurried to take the shower, but noticed something. What will he wear? Eyes wide, he ran out and frantically looked for a closet. Looking around, he saw nothing but his bed, window, the table and chairs. Turning around so that he could look in the bathroom, he finally noticed the wardrobe on his left. Hoping that there were clothes in it, he hastily threw its doors open. Surprised, he saw was lots of black and dark blue clothing, as well as miscellaneous items, like scarves, gloves, hats, all the general items that he had loved on first sight.

"Thank god, I'd hug Elise right now," he said, sighing. As if on cue, some particular psychic teleported into the room.

"Good morning," she said, looking at the terrified Luxray before her. After a second, the then realized what happened. "I'll leave you be for a bit," she said "but not before getting that cuddle I heard about." She then smiled mischievously, staring down at the Luxray.

"Um, I think I gotta go shower before I do that, I haven't been in one of those for quite some time." He said, starting to get the clothes from the wardrobe. In the corner of his eye, he saw Elise put on a sad face, so he came up to hug her anyway. It was a small one, but Elise hugged him back, regardless of his not-too-foul stench.

"Okay, you should go into the shower now," she said before teleporting off someplace else.

With another sigh, Hugh finally gathered the rest of his clothing and went to shower, closing the door behind him.

_A little while later..._

Stepping outside of the shower, Hugh was finally done. Being a pokemorph didn't exactly help with being able to wash up, but he got the job done, and now he was much more clean. Using a towel, Hugh got rather fluffed up with his fur sticking every which way. Hugh put some clothes on, before finding something that could help with his fur problem. Using a comb, he neatened out his hair and most of his body, but couldn't reach for his backside. Once again, Elise teleported in and smiled.

"I can help," she chirped happily. Luckily, Hugh had garments on already and Elise wouldn't be able to see anything private. Blushing, the Luxray handed the Gardevoir the brush and waited silently. Brushing his back, the Gardevoir then heard Hugh begin a sentence.

"Elise?" he asked her, "Did you peek?" he questioned. Fortunately for Elise, he couldn't see her deep red blush.

"No?" she said hastily. From that, the Luxray already knew what had happened.

"Eliissee?" Hugh asked teasingly, "Are you ssuurree?" He said, slowly and painfully. Elise stood silent, her speed of her brushing diminishing drastically. Hugh could tell that she was panicking. _'I think I'm being too cruel.'_ he thought, smiling. "Don't worry, it's fine," he said, looking back to face the Pokémon. Smiling, he quietly said "Just don't do it again, until we're older." Finally done, Hugh stretched, then put the rest of his clothing on.

On him was a black puffer vest over a dark gray long sleeved shirt. He wore black track pants with grey-dark blue lines on the sides of it. He wore no hat, but had black fingerless gloves, as well as a dark navy scarf. Walking out of the room and Elise following, Hugh looked around the room once again, checking if he had lost any details. What he saw that was out of place, was a silver plated watch, with a gold plated line going down the middle. Hugh smiled.

"Elise?" Hugh said, examining the watch, "is this another gift?" Hugh turned around to see the Gardevoir nod briefly before smiling like usual. "You know, the clothes were already enough. This looks really expensive," Hugh stated, looking at the watch once again. "I'll wear it only when I go out. I don't want to ruin it," he said, now looking at Elise who still managed to keep that smile. Slowly, Hugh walked up to her, saying "I'm afraid the other one was too short." Now right in front of her, Hugh hugged her, "so I'll give you much more than before."

It wasn't much, but both were happy. Their hug lasted for a few minutes, holding each other in their embrace. By the time Hugh got hungry, it had been around 45 minutes since Elise had first arrived in Hugh's room. Stomach almost rumbling, Hugh slowly broke the hug then leaned in to give Elise a little peck on the cheek.

"I think it's time to eat," Hugh suggested awkwardly, looking at his about-to-rumble stomach. "I'll be making breakfast now." The Luxray walked through the door on the right, to see the familiar Zoroark Morph look at him, and then the Gardevoir behind him.

"Good Morning you two," she started, "you both came out of the same room. What's the story?" she asked, piqued in interest.

"Uhh," Hugh began, "nothing much. All I did was showered, and Elise tried to help me while I was in the shower. She was a bit late though," Hugh finished, earning a stare from both Elise and Rose. "Don't worry Rose, I didn't let Elise see anything that time," Hugh added. Now with a relieved Zoroark and a red cheeked Gardevoir, Hugh got up to his feet.

Walking off, he heard Rose say "What are you doing?" assuming that both of them were watching, he smiled and got to work.

_A while later..._

Looking at the sizzling frying pan, both Elise and Rose stared at the meal being prepared by the cook himself, Hugh. On it, was a large circular object, of cream color and cooked to a golden brown. Holding a plate full of them, he flipped the last one on top of the stack perfectly. Splitting the pile of food into three, now in front of them, were three plates of the meal, evenly divided. Getting a bottle, he poured its thick content on top of the stacks of food and finally served two of them to their new owners. Trying to look professional, Hugh clapped his hands together in a pose.

"Bon appetite!" He shouted, not too loudly that somebody would wake up. The girls cheered for the Luxray, recently titled 'the house cook'. Before beginning to feast, Rose asked a question to the Luxray.

"What are these things?" She asked, confused, "and how are you supposed to eat it?" she added.

"Uhh, I think I may have forgotten the cutlery," Hugh said, walking to a drawer with silver forks, spoons, knives and even the traditional wooden chopsticks. He then opened it, and took out three knives and forks separately. Giving them their forks and knives, Hugh held up his own, with his meal impaled upon it. "These things," he said, while munching on the foodstuff, "are pancakes." He finished off, after swallowing that piece of the foodstuff.

Fascinated, the others did the same, and were engulfed by the same blissful state they had experienced the day before. Eating casually, he immediately saw that the other two had almost finished. Looking around, he saw Robin slowly walking towards him, drooling slightly for an introduction and a taste test. Sighing, Hugh told him to wait, so he would be able to make a better, and warmer meal for him.

_A little moment after..._

Robin was completely engulfed into the food, ravishing it like a Mightyena eating its prey. Aurora was also there, not eating as fiercely, but still as fast speeds. Sighing, Hugh went into his room, went to the bed and flopped down. Bored with nothing to do, he started day dreaming about what he had expected his life would've been.

_Hugh ran for his life as he had just abandoned his life at the hellish house-hold he had been in for 15 years. Panting heavily and sometimes wheezing for air, he kept on running forward. It became dark quickly and Hugh was very deep in the dense forestry around him. Looking around, he made sure that nobody was around him, before he decided to find a home. Searching, he saw a large tree in the distance. Not too far away, and not too small either. Wanting his lungs to regain air, he walked towards the tree. Upon reaching it, he saw that it was extremely big and he could only climb up to lowest branch, which was two meters up._

_The sun was shining in Hugh's eyes and he tried to shield his sight from the giant ball in the sky. As soon as he did though, he felt gravity pull him down towards the ground. Surprised, he tried to latch onto the branch with his arms, but missed. Crumpling down onto the floor, Hugh felt his still fatigued, his body ached. Groaning, he stood up, and looked around. Doing so, he spotted his bags on top of the branch, still sitting there. Getting his bags was no easy task. His body was tired and worn out from the running session. Eventually, he gave up, too bothered to stretch himself, and so all he did was get some sticks and poked at the backpacks._

_A while later... _

_'All Hugh could see was a bright light, shining in his eyes. It didn't look like a sun, it looked artificial. Feeling a prick on his arm, he tried to look around. He couldn't move, and he felt cold. He couldn't think right, but after being pricked a few more times, his memory finally caught on to what was happening. First of all, he was wandering the woods for a water supply, got shot by a dart then ended up here. By the effects of it, Hugh guessed that it was a tranquillizer dart, and the people were either going to torture him, or do some tests on him. All of the sudden, he was able to move his head. Looking at his left, what he saw was a scientist with a bundle of needles him, smiling deviously as he placed his finger away from a button. Right next to him, he saw a piece of metal, which could've been his head restraint. Looking on his right, Hugh saw something that terrified him. His father, holding up a large cleaver with blood stains on it, smiling unnaturally, mouth more than gaping open. "Goodbye," was all he said, as he swung down._

_Arm chopped off, Hugh screamed at the top of his lungs, but no sound came out. Trying to yell, again, nothing happened, but the pain still surged through him. He'd thought that the needles were used as an anesthetic so he wouldn't feel much for his torture, but it rather made his arm weak, and crimson blood was found in the vials. Hugh was still in pain, and occasionally shaking in shock. "I don't like this," he heard to his left. His hands were covering his mouth, and he was no longer smiling. Hugh thought for a moment. He was smiling for a second, but now, he felt devastated. It confused him. "I need him to stay alive for my examinations!" he shrieked at Hugh's father, lunging at him with a small knife in hand. Easily knocking it away, the cleaver wielder swung at him, making his side bleed and his white coat crimson. On the ground, screaming, the man clutched his side. _

_"You'll share the same fate as him Gregory," Hugh's father told him, before looking at Hugh. "Now, it's time to send you to the hell you came from!" he yelled out, aiming for his next target. Hugh closed his eyes, waiting for his end. But that end never came. Opening his eyes, he saw himself floating in white space. Confused, Hugh sat himself upright, sitting like a Meditite, and floating like one as well. There was no time to be surprised as a bright light appeared in front of him, growing brighter every second he looked at it, until it completely enveloped him._

_Back in the real world…_

Slowly opening his eyes, Hugh looked at the ceiling, bored. He started think about the dream. It had felt real, like the dream he had, the future dream from a long time ago. Grunting, Hugh sat upright then started to stretch again. He looked outside while yawning, and saw that it was afternoon. He had actually slept for quite a bit! Sighing, he stood up to refresh himself in the bathroom that was on the left of the two doors.

Back to normal, he went outside of the bathroom and went to find the others. Upon exiting out of the door on the right, which led to lounge room, he walked into someone. Someone he hadn't been introduced to yet.

In front of him, was a person, but not a regular person, another pokemorph! Surprised, Hugh staggered and stood up to get a good look of the fallen person. The way the pokemorph was looked, Hugh was sure that this pokemorph was a female. The pokemorph girl had white clothing and white fur, but the color difference between the fur and the clothing was clear, so it was easy to see that she was wearing things. The girl also had a greyish-navy horn, which told Hugh that he had no idea what sort of pokemorph she was.

After a second, the pokemorph girl stood up and showed a surprised face. "Sorry!" she squeaked out, before running off into another direction. Hugh opened his mouth to ask a few questions, but she ran away too quickly for him to even say part of his question. With his mouth open, he looked around to spot the others watching some movies on the television. Out of the four, only Rose saw what had happened. She made her way to him, looking a little cheerful.

"How did you sleep?" the Zoroark asked, happy that her friend had woken up.

"I slept well," Hugh answered, but he looked like he had another question to ask. He looked to his left, where the girl had just ran to. "But who was that just now?" he asked, confused to why there was another member he had not been introduced to, and how rare the chances were for another pokemorph to be present.

"Her name is Rina," Rose started. "She's shy in most cases and she barely stays in the house. Most of the time, it's either really early in the morning, or its extremely late at night. I'm still confused to as why she was here in this time of day." she said. Hugh still didn't know anything. About why he wasn't introduced, so he spoke up.

"Umm, why wasn't I introd-" he stopped realizing something. She was there the whole time! Sure, he wasn't told her name or anything else, but she was there! Rose looked at him expectantly, waiting for his question. Hugh had to think of another question, he didn't want to look stupid in front of her, so he changed to his previous topic. "Sorry, I meant, what type of pokemon DNA does she have?" He said, not knowing about pokemon very well.

"Rina's an Absol, the disaster pokemon," she simply stated. "What easily would have given it away, would've been the white fur as well as clothes, and that horn she had," the Zoroark added, making him look stupid. But of course, he barely knew about pokemon, but that didn't make him feel bad.

"Ah, alright then," he said, preparing to leave. "I'll come back soon to cook you guys lunch, and maybe even watch with you guys if I come back early enough." He smiled after saying that, and he left.

Hugh just wanted to meet Rina, and ask a question about her, and introduce himself. Thinking, he found his question could possibly be too intrusive, he changed it. Walking around everywhere in the house, he could not find her, as if she were a psychic like Elise was. It only was a few minutes until he gave up, now trying to think of a meal for the others to eat. As soon as he did though, he saw Rina stare at him from a small distance.

The Luxray morph jumped back in surprise, not really expecting Rina to stalk him. She wore a face with no emotion, but as Hugh stepped closer, she did as well and then showed him that she was feeling uneasy. Hugh didn't want to scare away this opportunity, so he stepped back, allowing her to feel a little better. Rina stared at Hugh's legs, seeing the black pants he wore. She had only looked at them to see the smallest amount movement he would make, and if he did, she would move backwards.

"Rina?" she heard, looking up at the figure. All she saw, was another pokemorph, similar to Rose's. But this one was different. He was a male, and was a Luxray, with those black pans, a dark-blue, long sleeved shirt, fingerless gloves and a scarf. He had the traditional Luxray mane, and he looked new. Because of that, she shrinked in size, slowly becoming a white ball. She ignored everything he said, even if he said that food would be made.

Hugh sat with Elise and Rose, happy to be with them. Hugh sighed. It was impossible to get Rina to eat with them, even eat it by herself. He pondered, but it didn't last long as he realized that it was a bit late, and he hadn't gotten started. Telling the group that he would start making dinner, he went to the nearby kitchen and started work. Rose came with him to watch how he did everything, and tried to help. She did well, and Hugh was really clear on what to do on every step. Every now and then, Hugh would think about Rina, and he thought about letting her have some of the meal.

_After a few minutes..._

It was finally finished! Pan-fried salmon served with a small salad and even a small drink to go with it! Using fire made by his sparks. Hugh smiled as he gave them something that wasn't hard to eat, as the previous meal had partially horrified Robin. Rose, happy to be the one helping out, smiled to see that it had gone so well! Preparing the cutlery, Rose saw Hugh place down six dishes, instead of five.

"Why six?" she asked, as Hugh began to split the three large pieces of fish into two each. Thinking, Rose couldn't grasp on to what he was doing, until she remembered about after he'd woken up. "Oh, okay," she said, finally understanding. "How are you going to get her to eat though?" She asked, worried that this fantastic meal would go to waste.

"It's either going to her, or it's going to get eaten by Robin." He said. Looking around, he already saw Robin at the dining table, waiting with Aurora who was beside him. "You serve them first, I'll go try and find Rina," Hugh said, holding a plate in one hand, and waving with the other. Rose nodded and proceeded to give Aurora and Robin's plates, before eating her own.

Hugh was walking around, looking for the Absol morph. He looked back where he'd seen her, as well as the back of the house. He would occasionally look behind himself to check if she would be following him. He couldn't find her, so he decided to go back and eat. Surprisingly, just like Elise would, she appeared in front of him, a little closer than last time. Rina had been spying on him, to see if he was friendly or not. She wasn't too sure about trusting humans, or pokemorphs either, yet.

Hugh waved at her, but she gave no reply and only curled up a bit. It confused Hugh about why she acted like this, but it was probably because she isn't very sociable. Hugh ignored the thought and focused on the task at hand.

"Rina, come and eat with us," he said, "Or eat anywhere if you want to, I just want you to eat. Eerybody loves it, and I want you to try," he said, placing the plate down, and crouching down to her level, "Even if it's a little bit," he added in desperation. He didn't know why he wanted her to eat, but he did.

He started to walk off, leaving Rina to herself, allowing her to do whatever she wanted. She didn't do much though, only staring at the spot on the floor the Hugh had just been. Hugh walked on, excited for food, but suddenly, he clutched his sides in pain. Recovering and leaning on wall, he whispered "What was that?" Asking nobody in particular. Soon enough, his stomach rumbled, signifying that he was hungry. Laughing to himself, we walked onwards.

_Not even a second after..._

Face planted on the floor, the unconscious Luxray lay, with nobody to disrupt him, but the confused Absol morph who stared at his unmoving body, concerned.

**{A/N} NoSkills: Well, that was stupid. Not as much as me though, I've got some explaining to do!**

**So. Update time. Hmm. Very big thing when it comes to story writers on FF. So. Basically, its been around a month or something. Hmm. First of all, it'll be about my life. Although I had just said that I had been better, there's been a frequent number of ups and downs in terms of my mood. **

**Well, there was another thing. There was a day where I really wanted to post this chapter, which was the 7th Anniversary of the story that changed my life. :( I didn't get to because of reasons I hate. Parents, work, stress, little sisters that force people to play Terraria with them and call writing 'useless' and a few other things. It's really bad. I'm actually surprised that I get more writing time during school days than holidays. :I Anyway, back to that story that decently had it's 7th Anniversary. I recommend that you read it, as it may not change your life, but its really good. It's called 'Karyme: The Perfect Love' By Houndude. It's pretty long, but its what let you guys read my story.**

**Anyway, somebody punch me in the face (and if u want, in the groin) so that I get my punishment for my upload times. I'm sure Icy will, and punch me again if you think this chapter isn't up to your standards. Don't worry, I've punched myself several times for this. Sorry. **

**NoSkills: So! In conclusion, feel free to send me complaints and stuff like that. I just wish that Houndude and Icy spare me. :( Also EvanDrop. (Have I embarrassed you yet EvanDrop?)**

**IcyNirvana: :P**

**I'll probably get beaten up by everyone. Including Hugh, Robin, Elise, Rose and even Rina. :(**


	7. Chapter 7: Who are we, to you?

_What a Good Life Would Feel Like:_

_Chapter 7: Who are we, to you?_

**{A/N} NoSkills: Uhm, hey guys? I'm really sorry about the quality of work, and the time it takes to write a chapter on my phone. Really sorry bout that. Anyway, since we are FINALLY here, I guess I'll tell you a bit of my back story of what has happened recently. I'm still kinda in depression, got help from people, stopped playing TF2 so much and started playing CS:GO, where I'm poor again. I've been getting less sleep than the average 14 year old, which is around ... I guess 8 and a half hours? I'm getting around 3-6. Sometimes, I don't get sleep at all. Just like my first day of school in term 3. Terrible. Mainly because I basically collapsed during sport. Whatever. So, if anybody would want to add me on Skype, its AGuyWithNoSkills, obviously. Anyway, without further ado, lets us begin the 7th chapter of What a Good Life Would Feel Like. (It was extremely difficult for me to do this chapter. Guys, I need more ideas. Help meeee)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pokemorph in anyway, but my characters and a few other things.**

_**BEFORE I GO: Special shout out to TheHappyTyranid! He created a story, inspired by me. He's a really nice and awesome guy. Go read the story! It's called 'What Life Shouldn't Feel Like'. It's got myself, and the very own beta-reader of this story, IcyNirvana in it! (I know it's a little late, and that story has more chapters than this already, but yeah. If ya didn't know, go ahead and read it. :)**_

**Beta-read by (the awesome) IcyNirvana :3**

**NoSkills: Yes. The very awesome Icy.**

**Enjoy chapter 7 of Waggle Waffle!**

_POV: 3rd Person_

Hugh opened his eyes. With a surprised expression on his face, he slowly realized that he was in a dream. Standing in a white space, the Luxray morph tried to think about what had happened.

First, he had gotten Rina some food he had cooked himself. She didn't eat any before he left. Right after he had reached the end of the corridor he had felt hungry. Then... Well… That was it. He hit the floor.

Confused, Hugh thought of why it happened and who would do that to him but he came up with no results. Still thinking, Hugh looked around the area. Upon closer inspection, he realized that he was in a square box. It was hard to see since there were no shadows but he could see the faint lines making up the edges of the room. The white box was actually pretty roomy, it had a large space, and it looked like it was growing larger. Unusual.

Too busy pondering, Hugh failed to notice that the white room he was in, now started extending in length while he himself was stationary. Not long after did he notice though, Hugh started running, not wanting to look back in fear of what was happening, and what would be chasing him. Regretfully, he did so, and saw the darkness following him, gradually gaining on him. Hugh never liked long passageways, but that wasn't what had scared him. There was something in it that frightened him more. A large hand floated within it. Not a Pokémon's, or a human's. It was a combination of both, a human's hand with Pokémon's fur. The hand itself was darkish-blue but the fur was white. (Think of a blackish Master Hand from Super Smash Bros.)

Hugh didn't have much time to gander at it as his pursuer creeped closer and closer towards him. Panicking, Hugh ran faster as he saw the hand move into a pointing position, ready to take a stab at him when he was close enough.

Slowly but surely, Hugh outran the hand though not by much. The expense for more distance between him and it, he was fatigued. As Hugh stumbled, he began to sway to the left and then to the right. He looked back to the hand right behind him. It was bigger than he thought. Moving backwards slightly, the hand thrusted forward at frightening speeds.

_Poke._

Jolting awake, Hugh saw that he was alright and back in the real world. Rina was crouched next to him with her hand next to his face, doing nothing but staring. Hugh shuddered at the creepy display but continued watching to see what she would do. However, it seemed that Rina had yet to register what happened as she went in for another stab.

_Poke._

Poked, just under his eye. Hugh gently took hold of her arm, and set it down. Hugh was now sitting, cross-legged, in front of Rina who was still in her crouched position. For some reason, Hugh felt weird with her being like this. She was staring at his stomach area, where his face had been previously. She continued to stare at it for a few moments, before looking up, seeing a friendly smile plastered on the Luxray morph's face. Without knowing, she smiled back, got up and started walking away.

Standing up, Hugh saw that Rina had stopped before looking backwards and running ahead, embarrassed at the recent event. Scratching the back of his head, Hugh spotted the unattended plate of food on the floor. Surprisingly, she had eaten out of it, as a small part of the meal had disappeared. Smiling, Hugh went back to the table to see Rose and Elise still there, poking at their little bit of fish left. Smiling, Hugh went to both of them and surprised them by placing his hands on both of their shoulders.

Both of them, scared, violently turned around to see Hugh smiling triumphantly as they stared at him with both angry and worried looks.

"What took you so long?" they both asked. Elise saying it worriedly and Rose demanding an answer.

"Well, uhh," he started, trailing off for a bit, "I couldn't find Rina for a while," he replied, a little happy with his answer. "But I got Rina to eat!" he continued, smiling. It seemed to not affect the two as their facial emotions remained unchanged. Actually confused, he decided to find a snack. His previously joyous face changing to a blank look, with a little tinge of sadness.

Nobody noticed as Hugh found what his new dinner would be and quickly changed back to his regular self. Being the person who disliked packaged foods due to the overuse of it by his parents, he grabbed two eggs and cracked both and setting it onto a hot frying pan, with oil already in it of course. Now cooking the eggs, he soon went to the food pantry and brought out a long stick of bread. Breaking a quarter off, he placed the stick back to where it originally was and went back to the frying egg, which was just about done. Bringing a plate out, the egg was swiftly placed onto it, and the quarter of the bread stick placed on the side. It wasn't a particularly good meal but it was enough for his stomach to last until the next day.

Satisfied, he set out on eating it. He noticed that the two girls were gone, most likely at the couch watching the television. Evidence of this being the two extra heads now accompanying the original two, who had been Aurora and Robin. On the television, there was a show, which was followed by another news report. Groaning, Hugh stood up and carried his small meal somewhere else where he could stay alone, his only recommended option being his bedroom. Upon closing the door, he could still hear the television through the door, talking about a 'special', missing 'boy', who had not been seen yet. That 'boy's' parents were 'extremely saddened' as the reporter said.

"Oh, how I miss that kid, I wish he could come back so he would coo- er, I mean to be able to love us like how we treated him," his mother had said, partly failing her speech and 'crying' like she had lost her 'child'. He was never her son anyway, so she lost nothing but a bundle of sticks and flesh and their instant chef. He never said that he hated it, he just didn't really like cooking for those particular people. Walking over to the bed, he thought about life once more, and how stressful it was to do so much. Hugh now sat on the bed, slumping on the wall. Will they know? Elise and Rose certainly know. Aurora could possibly know. Or he forgot that he could've told her. It didn't matter, as Aurora probably got the hint the first time she heard about it on the television. Now, only Rina and Robin would be left, but due to the most recent news report, it was now only Rina left to discover his past.

Sighing, Hugh lay down on the bed in a better position and began to think more deeply, placing his hands onto his stomach. After a while, Elise teleported into his room, he didn't hear it though. He was too focused on thinking about... His past experiences with depression. Most of the time it was probably severe depression, and what didn't help with that was his messy house and the amount of knives 'lost' in the house. He would've been a pretty good kid in heart, and all sorts of things like that, if his parents weren't trying to torture him, and make him their slave twenty-four seven. All the things he had done for them had only got him very few, and small, meals and punishments such as the whip beatings, things that made him feel like an animal.

Soon, Hugh started to think about suicidal thoughts for some reason. At one point, Elise had already seen enough.

"Hugh," she said calmly in an attempt to get his attention. Instead, it caused him to flinch a lot. Obviously surprised, the Luxray sat up quickly and saw her with a worried look on her face.

"Hmm?"

"What's happening? I'm feeling negative aura coming from you, and a lot of it too," she said, sitting on the bed, while Hugh was still processing what had happened. Soon, he came up with something to say.

"How did you know about this? Are you-" he started, assuming that Elise broke the promise they made previously.

"No, not at all. I'm not reading your mind or anything," she said in defense, then Hugh quickly tried to interrupt her.

"Then ho-"

"Don't you know your girlfriend enough?" she asked, pointing at herself and faking her disappointment, which the morph didn't know of. The Luxray felt bad and curled up on the bed, hiding his ashamed face from the Gardevoir who stared at him. She walked towards him and smiled hugging him which caused him to flinch, though not visibly. "Many psychic pokemon are capable of looking at the energies and auras of other pokemon. Or humans... Or both. To do this, the psychic pokemon must have a teacher who has already mastered aura. In this case, it was Aurora." Hugh nodded, still curled up in a ball but also listening. "So, back to my question," she said, letting go of him which made it possible for the boy to uncurl and sit up so he could listen intently to what she was going to say.

"What's with the negative aura?" Hugh hesitated for a moment, before replying.

"Just thinking of the past, the experiences with depression I had, which was most of my life, the only times not in depression was during the child years and when I came here," he explained. Elise understood the reason. He continued on, and without really realizing it, tilted his head down into a thinking position. "I was forced to do things basically twenty-four seven, with only limited amounts of food per day. The only times where I got free time was during the time I was supposed to be sleeping, both at night at the morning, and during the time I ran away go my transformed-attic room. They didn't last long though, I would have to receive punishment if I retreated to my room and if they had caught me sleeping late, or waking early. They would make the rest of the time, before and after sleep, work times instead," he finished, drawing a large sigh. He looked up at Elise, who had her look of concern on her face. Despite being able to read minds and do all the clever things psychics would be able to do, she still looked genuinely concerned. She then smiled, attempting to lift up his spirit and said,

"Then, we have lots to do to turn your bad life into a good one! And all of us will help, no matter what." Smiling, Hugh nodded then hugged her once again.

"Thanks, it's already good so far, thanks to you, Rose and everyone else here," he said, then planted a small kiss on her cheek to show his thanks to her once again. Smiling, Elise walked out of the room, already feeling the positive aura from the boy, and telling him;

"We should head to the others. I'm sure they've noticed that you and I have been gone for half an hour." Hugh stood up to follow her but he soon remembered about the meal he had created thirty minutes ago. He stared at it for a while, before picking the plate up and bringing it outside, letting smaller pokemon feast on it whenever they came. Coming back in with the plate, he placed the dish in the sink and walked to the place everybody was still in: the lounge room.

They were no longer watching anything, but playing some game, all with different controllers. Even Rina was there. Walking over, he saw that the game was called Super Smash Brothers for Wii U. Surprisingly, they were all actually playing. Not one left out. Soon, Rose lost all her stocks as Greninja, then saw Hugh watching. Inviting him down to the couches, she gave him a controller, one he knew as a game cube controller. Finding a place to sit, which was amazingly next to both Rose and Elise, each on one side, he decided to spectate Elise, who turned out to be playing as Yoshi. She was up against Robin and Aurora, both of them being Lucarios. Hitting them both off stage, she baited the counter, and while they were still in the air, meteor smashed both of them into the abyss that was waiting for them off stage. Groaning, they waited for the game to end. Then, Rina was last, as Lucina. The game lasted for a while, and both of them, were at 145% and almost gone. Suddenly, Rina had shield broken Elise. The game would be over in one hit, so Elise just gave up. Sharing a laugh with everyone, Rina had just only noticed that Hugh had been watching. This time, she waved at him. The Luxray waved back and they all started again, with Hugh included.

Deciding to play someone else, Hugh picked Lucas, which was apparently one of the DLC characters. So now, they played on a large map, and everybody started off. Hugh was trying to learn all the mechanics involved, some he had already learnt was teching and fast falling, as well as all the basics such as recovery options. Once Hugh felt confident, he decided to join in from the tiny corner of the screen. Quickly, he had meteor smashed almost everyone with his down air, as well as his back air which he loved very much. Hugh could already tell that the people around him were surprised, especially Robin.

The last three people remained, being obviously Hugh, Rose and Elise. The one in danger the most was Hugh, with his last stock on 97%. Whereas the other two, were on their second to last stock with 50%. He decided to give up to the two ladies who had saved him from his parents, as well as death in the wild. Slowly, he walked off the stage, and Lucas fell into the darkness. Well, it was made faster by Elise dunking him, making him plummet towards the bottom. Throwing his hands up, and letting go of the controller, he exclaimed;

"Woah Elise! No need to brutally murder me, I was giving up anyways." Elise only replied with a giggle, then continued to face off against Rose, the Greninja. After a while, both Rose and Elise decided to call it a draw, after somehow having 2 sudden death rounds in one match! Standing, stretching then yawning, Hugh told everyone;

"I really had a lot of fun, but I guess it's been a while since we got out," he started, looking at everyone, then out the window. "So… I'm gonna go take a walk outside. Anyone want to come?" he asked. Both Rose and Elise stood up, excited for the time they would get to spend some time with the Luxray. Robin was too busy practicing some SSB4, muttering some things, and had Aurora help him with the practice. Rina was nowhere to be seen, although they had just played one game.

Hugh ran to his room, planning on taking some things along with him such as a first aid kit. He didn't want anything to happen to his 'girls'. Ready, he saw Rose and Elise waiting near the door. They saw the first aid kit but chose to ignore it.

Stepping outside and breathing in the air, he began to walk alongside Rose and Elise who were already ahead. Catching up, he heard them talking about where they met him, and as soon as he came near, the voices hushed down into quiet whispers. After a while, Rose spoke up.

"Anyways," Rose began, turning around so she faced Hugh, "Why did you do it?" Seeing her face, a little serious, Hugh decided to answer truthfully.

"I felt that I wasn't important to the world and everything would go better if I disappeared. So I made you and Elise a priority, putting myself into danger," he started, lowering his head down a little to think. "I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, especially when I do feel that I'm useless. I'd rather die trying to save someone than by my own hands. Unless it's the attacker of course, but I would feel happy for the last time if I do so, it would make me feel like there was a reason for living," he said, then looked up at the two girls. "So, I did it for you guys. At that time, I would've imagined that both of you would escape and leave me behind to either die or suffer in an attempt to stay alive. But you didn't run. You probably were unable to move because of shock. So I decided to at least hold him off. And that decision, led me to know both of you, which eventually changed my life and made me feel like I have a reason for being alive." Hugh smiled, seeing how meaningful it is. The girls grinned at his words, then continued on their way.

"So, what do you think of us?" Elise asked. Hugh paused for a bit before replying,

"Both of you… are the two most important people in my life. Both of you saved me. And so, I have to do as much as I can to enjoy and live this life. And to repay both of you, I must do as much as I can for you," he replied in a soft and calm tone that he himself did not know was possible for him to do. The group stopped moving, and instead started to become a little chat triangle. Elise was thinking, then suddenly looked like she remembered something.

"I guess that applies to us then," Elise proposed, "Since we got saved by you too."

"I guess we both have to do the same," Rose added, smiling. The trio shared a little laugh. Then, Rose asked the question again, altering the wording it.

"So, Hugh, except from the people who saved you, or anything like that, what do you really think of us? Who are we to you?" A second passed, and Hugh smiled.

"The two women I will always love, and the two I want to be with for the rest of my life," the Luxray pokemorph said, moving swiftly toward them and pulling them into a three-person-hug. The duo were shocked, looking at each other. It was a simple answer, but it meant much to them both.

Rose smiled then hugged him back, Elise following suit. It had lasted for a few minutes, before they broke apart. After that, Hugh noticed it was night, given that he was staring at a black, starry sky. He stared at its beauty for a moment, before returning back home with the other two who were a little ahead of him.

_Back at the house..._

Upon entering the house, the trio saw an improved Robin and Aurora, practicing their combos in a team with each other. Robin noticed, turned around, and said;

"Hey Hugh! Are you ready? To get THRASHED?" he asked, shouting the last word. Hugh didn't flinch as Robin expected, but only yawned on the spot.

"Sorry. I'm pretty tired here. Perhaps tomorrow?" the Luxray suggested, his face barely showing any emotion. Only showing signs of being tired. Really tired. Robin didn't notice though, and shouted even more.

"Alright, tomorrow, we'll settle this, once and for all!" he yelled, pointing at the poor boy who was wincing because of all the noise the other was making.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved, walking off towards his room, slowly opening and closing the door. Hugh went to the bathroom, and took a quick shower to wash all the sweat and the smell of the forest off of him. With just a blue shirt and black boxers, he flipped onto the bed, and began to think about the long day. Hands on the back of his head, he soon heard the door creak open. He held his head up, and saw both Elise's and Rose's head pop through the gap.

"Can we?" Elise started, before shrinking a bit. Rose decided to finish her sentence,

"Could we sleep with you?" she asked, before putting on an embarrassed face. Hugh smiled, then told them simply:

"Go ahead." Rose fully opened the door, revealing both of them in their sleeping clothes. They both walked to the bed and lay down on both sides of the bed, facing him. Unexpectedly, Hugh slid his arms underneath them and hugged them both, bringing them closer to him.

Slowly, Hugh felt his eyes become heavier, before he had fully closed them, letting him have one last ability before he really fell to the dream world. To think.

'_I'm glad, that now, I have a good life,'_ he thought, _'I have a proper home, family, and now, I have two women who I love. I'm glad they don't fight.'_ Hugh could feel the two bodies next to him, both slightly breathing on him. The girls he loved, sleeping beside him. How his time here had been in a short time. How much fun they had, and how many times they had been together.

'Today was a big day. Let's hope that tomorrow could be something like this.' he thought. With that, the Luxray, finally fell asleep.

**{A/N} Hey guys! Yeah. I'm sorry for the lateness, but at least it's around 4000 words. Hmm. Well, my Birthday is today! Or 12th of September. If I don't post it on that day, in Australia time, then kill me. Anyway, exciting news! Kinda. Just about that Super Smash Bros game. Anyway, I got all the DLC characters! Hooray! So, Mewtwo, Ryu, Roy, and mah main man, Lucas! Not only that, but I got some Amiibos! Either a Pikachu or a Kirby, and a special Yoshi one! It's that Yoshi's wooly world one, so it's a wool Yoshi Plush, but it still works as an amiibo! Oh, and tell me if you liked that Super Smash Bros part. Oh! And just to mention. I forgot to include everything about everyone's clothing. Damn. So, lets try. Aurora and Elise don't have to wear clothes, wait, no, Elise wears the traditional silk-ish dress. Rose usually wears a red shirt with black sleeves, with a puffy black vest, along with black skinny jeans. Robin wears a fully orange shirt, with a red hoodie, and dark blue, ripped jeans. Rina wears a plain white shirt, a thick black cloak and very dark purple skinny jeans. You guys already know Hugh's attire, but I'll say it again. If I can remember, if I don't, then change his clothes to that. So, Hugh now wears a plain blue shirt, with a black puffy jacket which has a lot of pockets. For pants, he wears black skinny jeans which have a bit of blue lines on the side, facing away from him. He also wears a blue scarf, and black wool fingerless gloves. Hehe. Anyway, I didn't have much to say, but this...**

"**SOUP RICE!" (say this quickly, and you'll get it.)**

"**It ain't the end of the chapter..."**

_Sometime after..._

Floating in a white space, Hugh had just remembered where he had seen this before. In his previous dream. Hugh decided to wander around, and maybe, possibly, find a way out instead of getting poked by a giant hand. So, he searched for every single thing that wasn't white, which he found out to be only, himself. Not even his shadow was present. Sighing, he fell onto his bottom, then lay flat on the white world. He only wished to see the ones he loved. He cursed quietly, seeing that those dream tricks in the movies and stuff like that, don't really work. What he didn't notice though, was that he was standing for some reason. Soon, he saw that, and he spun around, hoping to see anything that changed. Nothing had changed, but one thing. His wish in that world, became true. He saw Elise and Rose's lips break out into smiles, and they ran toward him. He ran as well, excited to see them again. He blinked, then suddenly hit something, hard.

Hugh stumbled back, and grunted, holding his nose in pain. His eyes shut tight to at least lessen the pain but it quickly went away instead. Now he was in a room he had not recognized before. He was in a black room, with the edges of said room, glowing and showing a bit of light. Nothing else happened, until the wall in front of him, suddenly turned into a large, projected screen.

There, he had seen that the girls were awake, so Hugh found out that the person who was being played in first person, was him. He continued watching.

The screen Hugh, walked outside his room, with the girls ahead of him. Everything seemed normal, Robin was once again playing Super Smash Bros on the Wii U with Aurora, both laughing. Everything was fine. Even though he could not hear anything but the faint humming sound in the background, everything was fine. Was it?

The screen Hugh continued on, talking to everyone but Rina who was once again nowhere to be seen. After a small speech, Dream Hugh heard a cheer, then saw the Screen Hugh began moving to the kitchen, where a whole fridge, was sorted with berries, meats, fruits and a few others. After searching for a while, both Rose and Elise came up, smiling, then saying a few words. Screen Hugh nodded, and reached toward the berries in the fridge, before something happened.

Wincing, Hugh covered his ears to get the loud noise of knocking, out. He looked at the Screen, still covering his ears. Finally hearing nothing, he let go of his left ear, and found out that the knocking had been hard to hear now. Hugh looked at Elise and Rose, who both looked confused, and worried.

Slowly, Hugh went towards the door, and yelled out something. Looking at the duo, and back at the door, he opened it to see a red figure in the door-ste...

...

...

...

'Who?'

...

...

...

...

Grunting a little, he saw that the sky was still dark, as if he had only slept for an hour. Hugh tried to recall what happened. The dream. It happened again.

**Ha-ha! I'm finally done!Yus! How's that Soup and Rice? Nice? Or really badly cooked? Anyway, that's a sneak peek of next chapter! Anyway, not much to say here. I already said it all just before. So, just to say, its mah Birthday on the 12th of September, and I'm sorry about the update times. I do that a lot, don't I?**

**Anyway, go read TheHappyTyranid's story if you haven't already, 'What a Life shouldn't be like.' Hehe. I'm sorry that I've done less than him. :(**

**-PartyHatNoSkills**

**IcyNirvana: Happy birthday! [cue the confetti] Thanks to everyone for reading! :3**

**(Actually, no party hats for me. My family barely celebrates my Birthday. :( I cri. At least I get a present, which I found out was a Eevee plushie by my little sis yelling it out to me.)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Lord of the Finile!

_**Chapter 8: The Lord of The Finile.**_

**{A/N} NoSkills: Hey everybody! It's AGuyWithNoSkills here! I should provide you guys with a reason why this was unexpectedly late. Well, one big issue was that I had no motivation to write, for a while. And that 'while', was a long time. Sometimes, when I forced myself to write, I could only get one sentence down, then I would do something like stare at the screen for a while. Then there's me being lazy, and then there's a small problem of my phone keyboard stuffing up every time I write something. Problems like the auto spelling, CAPITAL and lower case letters randomly appearing when I don't want it, phone starts freezing and I can't do anything, and a lot more. Then there's the problem with my dad. He watched the news and whatever, then this thing came up and talked about screen time betting bad for you. So he only let me play for 2 hours. Which is alright, but after that, I can't even look at my phone. Or laptop. But I can look at the TV. The TV. That thing is nothing to me. Unless I get a Wii U with Smash 4 on it. Then it'll be something.**

**So, I guess I'm limited to write early in the morning or late at night. Early in the morning is good because in Australia, Christmas is in summer, so I get really warm in bed a lot, causing me to wake up in the middle of the night. Or morning. So yeah. Been sleeping at 1-2AM trying to write. Sometimes even 7 AM. Sometimes waking up at 4 or 5AM. Eh. Anyway, hope you guys had a nice Christmas, and I hope you got something good. Not like clothes or nothing at all. Have fun over your holiday break, and well, yeah. I know this chapter was a 'bit' late, for the typical christmas specials, but whatever. We'll start now.**

**Beta-read by IcyNirvana**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any Pokemorph thingies, but my OC's. Some characters may appear, but belong to someone else.**

Morning...

Hugh awoke, feeling a bit of weight on his arms disappear. He slowly opened his eyes to see the two women quietly conversing with each other, before leaving the room. He stared at the door for a moment, before sitting up and stretching. The Luxray recalled his dreams, just like every morning, and found out that another one of 'those' dreams had happened. He told himself to forget trying to remember what was in it, and slowly went to the bathroom in his room. He brushed his teeth then splashed his face with water to get rid of the fatigue lingering inside of him. Then he stepped outside the bathroom to see the girls entering the room, looking for him. They saw him standing out the other door and Rose told him to go outside to start the day with him utilising his cooking skills. He sighed and then went for the door, opening it to reveal a Robin, sitting with Aurora, laughing. Robin saw him, and he turned around, his arm resting on the back rest of the couch. With a look of confidence, he told him,

"Hugh, I am going to beat you," he started, bringing up his arms so that he could see the motions he was doing, "and I'm going to beat you hard!" he shouted a little, punching his own flat hand. Aurora giggled a little, but Hugh stood, unaffected.

"Alright, after breakfast. I'm still deciding on what to make," Hugh said, accepting his offer for a fight. "And I wouldn't be able to play well anyways, without a good amount of food in me." Robin nodded and smirked, now revising his plan to defeat him. Aurora joined him, easily pointing out all the flaws in his tactics.

Hugh went over to Rose, who was pondering breakfast in the kitchen. He waved at her, not getting any sort of gesture back. She then smacked her lips together, thinking about food the Luxray would be able to make, and how good it would be. Hugh looked at her, then waved in front of her face, which turned out to be a good solution to get her out of her trance.

"Huh? O-oh hey, what are we doing now?" she asked, putting a smile on display as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Preparing to make breakfast, which I have yet to know what will be of it," he said, thinking about what foods would be able to be prepared with the current ingredients on hand. Elise came up slowly and saw both of them sitting silently while Hugh was thinking.

"How about pancakes?" Elise suggested, accidentally surprising him a little and snapping him out of thought. Hugh then gave her a look, then said,

"I thought I told you not to invade our minds," he said, giving her a barely-noticeable frown, though it was quickly replaced by a neutral face. "Actually, I'll let that one slide for today… Nevermind, I'm scrapping that rule. You do it whenever you want. It probably wouldn't matter anyways." Elise gave a somewhat small celebration, and Rose joined in the conversation, after listening to what rule they had.

"I guess that's good. This way, it's easier to make sure that she knows what you're trying to explain sometimes," she said, joining the conversation, "Even I don't know what you're trying to say most of the times you try to talk," she said in a teasing tone. Hugh gave a cough. "I was just kidding. Stop taking things so seriously," she said, ruffling his hair. Hugh pouted, and looked down a bit. "Aww, did I make you feel bad?" she asked in a teasing tone once again. Hugh nodded a bit, before getting hugged by his 'girly-friend'. "Come here then." She gripped him tightly, before they both noticed Elise who was left out in all the action. She pouted.

"Well, let's get breakfast," she sighed, seeing the other two walking to the kitchen and her following close behind.

Asking the female duo to get plates and utensils, Hugh went to the fridge and opened it up, revealing a large assortment of berries. About to grab a small bag of berries, his ears had picked up a faint knock at the door. He picked his head up and looked around, seeing that Rose and Aurora had heard the same thing. Soon, went to the door and looked at the others for permission. They all nodded, and Hugh placed his hand on the door knob. Just in case, Hugh put his ear to the door, only hearing panting as if someone ran here, or something like that.

Opening it though, he was surprised. He saw a red figure, but that wasn't the only thing that surprised him. It was the fact that one of his dreams was like this, and the figure wasn't red because of fur colour or anything, it was blood red. And well, what has a blood red colour? Blood has a blood red colour. Recoiling at the sight, Hugh staggered backwards, to allow the mystery guest to be seen by everybody. The mystery person wore a slightly tattered hoodie, with blood stained onto it, silver being its previous colour. They also had black jeans, with less blood than the hooded jacket, but there was mud and dirt to make up for it. His shoes just looked brown from all the dirt and mud, and at last, the injuries. This unusual person would have looked like a murderer, if there weren't any weird injuries like this. With injuries, he looked even more like a killer, but they didn't have any bandages on or whatnot. Plus, his posture told the others that he only needed a rest.

The mystery person had many cuts and small holes in their hoodie, meaning that they had been in some sort of a fight. Most of the cuts were actually large gashes. The various small holes, upon closer inspection, were bullet holes. There was even a single red dart stuck in him, most likely being a sleep dart but there was one that stood out the most... An arrow, stuck in their knee. A whole arrow, stuck inside his knee. Why did their attackers even bring something like that in the first place?

Before anyone could move, the mystery guest revealed himself to be a Eevee Pokemorph

"I was well enough to fight, then I took an arrow to the knee," he said in an old English accent, catching Robin's attention. Robin failed to stifle a giggle, but immediately stopped as all eyes soon were set towards him.

Looking back at the guest, Hugh told him quickly "We're going to help you. Or at least, I will." Quickly pivoting his head to the left then the right, he saw that Elise and Aurora were ready to help. "And these two. Let's get you somewhere," Hugh said, slinging the Eevee Pokemorph's arms over his own shoulders, allowing him to walk much easily. Elise helped with Psychic and Aurora led the guest to a room made for guests, which would be next to Hugh's.

The room was, for the most part, the same as Hugh's but with small differences here and there. It's was good to know that, since there was usually a first aid kit in the bathrooms to help treat injuries if there wasn't a Pokemon who could use healing moves. Hugh went and brought one from the designated location. Coming back to the main room, Hugh saw the guest resting on his back with a pillow to support his head. Elise was there, showing Aurora all the damaged areas and taking out all bullets, placing them near herself using Psychic. All the while the Lucario used Heal Pulse to deal with the gashes and wounds. It was slow work, but it would have to do.

"Is there anything I can do?" Hugh asked, looking for things that would seem important in the current situation. "I brought the first aid kit, just in case something needs bandaging," he said, placing the small, white suitcase that had a red cross in the middle of it on the bedside table. He didn't listen for a reply though, as he started observing the guest a little.

The guest was around the same age as him, but he looked a little older, somewhere around the age of 14 or 15. The boy had been cleaned of the blood on him, revealing his gold-ish fur, meaning, he was also a pokemorph. Previously, when the mystery guy had shown his face, Hugh had recognised him as an Eevee Pokemorph. He had a face somewhat like an Eevee's but since he had face occasionally cringing in pain, he didn't look like the lil' cute ones he saw on the television and such. Of course, he still had his clothes on, being the silver hoodie and black jeans, and Hugh saw that the arrow had been removed safely, though his jeans had a hole in the space the arrow had previously occupied and the cuts in the jacket remained, looking like battle scars. The guest was rather thin, just like Hugh, but he wasn't as bad as Hugh was.

Too busy thinking and concentrating on the wounds, Hugh and the others failed to notice that the unnamed guest was still awake. He saw the Lucario and the Gardevoir working on him, and the Luxray deep in thought. The Eevee-morph decided to break him out of his trace, swiftly bringing out his now outstretched arm in front of the Luxray's face and clicking his fingers. The three quickly noticed this, attracted to the sight of movement and the sound of the click. Hugh looked at him and saw that he wanted to talk. He got out of bed. Aurora saw this and let him go, along with Elise, letting the Eevee do whatever he wanted.

"Bring the others here," the Eevee said in a slightly harsh tone. Hugh had noticed this, and for some reason, he thought of his parents. Odd. With a nod, he quickly stood up and ran out the door, calling for someone on the way. If was only a moment before he came back, dragging a Blaziken across the room towards the guest.

"Okay," the guest started, sitting in an upright position on the bed, "My name's Ty, and I'm an Eevee pokemorph with a bit of gold colour in my fur." He paused before continuing, "I'm fourteen years old and as you saw me Injured already, you could say that I have adapted to pain, barely feeling anything when a small strike hits me," he boasted a little with a small smirk. "Now that my little introduction is over, may I ask for yours?" he asked everyone, in a slightly fancy tone. Immediately, Robin took out his hand, and held it up for a handshake.

"My name is Robin, I'm a Blaziken, I'm sixteen and my girlfriend, Aurora, is the lovely Lucario here," he said confidently, tilting his smiling head towards Aurora, who smiled in return and planted a kiss on the Blaziken's cheek.

"Our names are Rose, and Elise," the Zoroark said casually, pointing to Elise when her name was mentioned. "And our boyfriend is..." She quickly poked the Luxray on the side and quietly giggled. There was a moment of silence before Hugh sighed.

"My name is Hugh, and I'm a Luxray morph," he plainly stated, feeling slight shivers down his spine. Almost everything he did felt rushed, even his tone of voice. It looked like he was eager to do something. It made Hugh feel… Uneasy for some reason.

"Okay! Short and quick introductions. Cool," Ty said, keeping his cheerful mood. Despite still being a little injured, he acted just like how he would if he was completely fine. Out of the blue, he asked "So, can I show something cool to you guys?" Hugh felt very suspicious. He didn't seem to possess any type of weapon in his hand, and he certainly didn't look at least a little strained, something he felt when he was going to use pokemon moves himself. Even without anything to be afraid about, Hugh was very careful of what would happen next. All the others looked either excited, or happy. Hugh on the other hand, had already started to dislike the newcomer.

The others were asking themselves about what it could be, although they had no idea who this, 'Ty' was really capable of. Robin agreed, and the others followed suit. Though, Hugh was the last one to decide, but they left him out, either forgetting or ignoring him. He knew that they wouldn't intend to do that, but he couldn't help but think of his old home's atmosphere. It kinda did feel like that. All alone, punished for good deeds and abused by his parents. It would be terrible if he felt like this everyday with the people he now called family.

Suddenly, he felt a weird sensation inside of him, which caused him to snap back to reality, or rather, a weird dimension.

"Welcome to... The Finile!" Ty announced, with a smile and voice that reminded Hugh of those game show hosts in the television he occasionally saw. 'The Finile' was a place full of mystery. With several islands housing large buildings atop of them. The area above it was occupied with a cheerful cloud layer. The clouds in the cloud layer acted as the ground, and above that, were more clouds, that were not used for footing, but edible cotton candy clouds, filled with an amount of chocolate rain that rained down, creating brown puddles of chocolate liquid. Off into the distance were those same clouds, though a little darker in tone. They looked like thunder clouds, though they were essentially harmless, unless Raspberries and Razz berries fall from those clouds and bonk you on the head. It was a comical though, instead of the piercing and ear splitting roars, they were replaced by a 'Raspberry' sound. Childish. "Go journey across the Finile! Travel to your hearts content! Until that is, I teleport you back here so we can have a lunch break," He said, as if he was commanding them.

Everyone scattered and hopped around, though, it was hard to get back down due to a gravity decrease, looking at this 'Finile' place, but Hugh, who just stood there, went back to his previous thoughts, pushing the children's paradise away from his mind.

"So," Hugh heard, distracting him from thinking, "uh, how are you doing?" Ty asked, looking at the others wander around, then looking back at him. "You don't look like you're joining them on their expedition right now," he said, knowing that Hugh wasn't so interested in 'The Finile', but was focused on his own problems. Right now, Hugh wasn't in the mood to talk about things and he just wanted to be left alone. He wanted to get away from everybody. Deciding to do this as calmly as possible, Hugh sighed, before looking down and sat, pondering.

"I'm doing fine," he grumbled, looking up at Ty with an obviously-forced smile. Perhaps doing this as calmly as possible wasn't enough. Ty frowned and crouched down to his level, arms crossed.

"Doesn't look like it," he said, waiting for a reply. When none came, he stated, "You forced your smile. And that grumble didn't help support it."

"Look," Hugh said, staring right into his eyes, though not threateningly, "My problems are my own, and I don't want anyone in on it."

"I'm going to try and help you," Ty declared, "I've warmed up with everybody but you. Now is the time I do something about it."

A simple "I don't need your help!" shut him up for a few moments. Hugh took that chance and stood up, saying "I'm going to walk around a bit. Don't follow me." And now, the conversation ended. Though after a few seconds of walking, Hugh heard a bit of shuffling behind him, and now, fast footsteps approaching him. He turned around and instinctively held his arms up to block an attack from a high speed Ty.

It stung a lot, and with little experience in fighting, he didn't know the effective way to block, dodge and attack, but Hugh was sure that he had a small chance against Ty...

One minute of 'intense' low gravity fight scenes after...

Hugh was slowly descending towards the floor, barely conscious after he got kicked up into the air. He looked pretty hurt, though he still didn't look as injured as Ty. Even though not fully healed, it looked like all these cuts and such hadn't affected his performance. Even with an advantage, Hugh felt much shame as he barely landed a hit on the Eevee pokemorph. He looked at Ty, who was crouched next to him, with a pained look and groaned.

"I don't think I'm suited for this stuff," he wheezed out whilst inhaling and exhaling sharply, obviously exhausted by his recent actions. Ty nodded clicked his fingers.

"Better go train then," he said, as the candy-land slowly faded away and everybody on the clouds above, and below were teleported slightly above the ground, and everybody ended up just outside the house. The pink paradise was no longer, and the others were a little sad about that but were mostly concerned of the black and blue fluffy heap on the ground. Hugh tried to stand up and was assisted by Rose.

"What happened?" Rose asked Hugh, who was inspected for any serious injuries. Only bruises were found, all in different places.

"Fell off a cloud," he lied, coughing a little. Clearly, Elise wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"In low gravity? And bruised all around? That's hard to believe. What happened?" she asked again, though more fiercely this time round.

"He was at the islands. There were a bunch of small ones, and a few clouds," Ty said, letting Hugh mentally sigh in relief. "Once I saw 'em laddies, aye took us 'ere," he said, suddenly with an eye patch and sporting a well-polished, drunken Scottish accent. Almost immediately, Robin looked like he had heard of it before, and he was right.

"What makes me good demo-man?" Robin said, with an attempted not-so-well-polished Scottish accent, chuckling with Ty for a little. Nobody knew what they were talking about, but Hugh and Aurora. Too much TF2, Robin. Aurora smiled, but Hugh wasn't in the mood for a laugh. He was tired and his legs and arms ached. And, well, he was beaten up. Speaking of injuries, Hugh took himself to the front door, taking that small distraction as a cue to leave and rest up. He looked back to see both Rose and Elise walking towards him.

"Let's just get you fixed," Rose said, taking Hugh's arm and slinging it over her shoulder to help him walk without difficulty. Elise did the same on the other side, though she was helping with her abilities instead. While that was happening, Hugh thought about how weak he was compared to Ty. Those attacks, even if they were held back, was painful. The damage inflicted onto him was very little, but it still made him whimper quietly. He wasn't strong enough. He wasn't strong enough to even protect himself. There were others to protect as well, but it would prove too difficult for him. He would need training, and lots of it. Perhaps Ty could teach him. Somehow.

It was a short and silent journey to his room, all that was heard was the footsteps and the occasional shift in position. Eventually, Hugh was set onto the bed, eyes still open and looking straight forward. The other two looked at him worriedly.

"Go and get some rest, Hugh," Rose ordered, walking up to him. "I want you alive by the end of the night." She then leaned down, and pecked his cheek. Elise did the same, and both went out of the room. Closing the door behind her, Elise looked back one more time to see Hugh facing her, then said 'thanks' quietly. The door shut with a click, and after the sound of footsteps faded, all was silent. With a yawn, he suddenly felt drowsy. He decided to use the last few seconds while he was still conscious to ponder his thoughts.

Hugh still felt sore all around, but he was used to it already. He sighed loudly, knowing that Rose and Elise probably went back to the others. At least they were still there for him. Slowly, he closed his eyes and let the dream world take him somewhere, where adventures were frequent and although most have been hell for him, living with people he called 'his real family' seemed to lessen the chance of disastrous visions and making things calm. Finally, something to look forward to, after a long day.

It was a nice change.

A nice change indeed.

After a visit to the dream land...

Hugh woke up, feeling refreshed and much more satisfied that his fears were stripped from his dreams, replaced with ones of happiness. Well, this time, at least. Hugh sat up, looking out a window, which showed a pink and orange sky, followed with the bright sun and the clouds hanging up above, half orange, half white. It felt like Autumn. But in reality, it was probably winter. The trees outside were already covered in a very thin sheet of snow, but at least it made the view from the window nice to look at. And it definitely made a Luxray feel warm in the inside.

Hugh decided to really wake up, as in, get out of bed and do something. Stretching, he got ready for the mo- afternoon. After a small amount of stretching, and a change of clothes, he slightly opened the door and peeked outside. Everybody sat in the living room, including Ty, who was still bandaged, but okay. Robin as playing 'Sm4sh' again, with everybody else but Elise. She looked tired, as well as Aurora. With a smile on his face, the Luxray stepped out of his room, and walked into the living room. Ty paused the game, and everybody's attention was directed at Hugh.

"I'm awake now, and I had a good rest," he said, keeping that smile on his face. Smiling felt weird though. As always, Rose was the first to worry about him. She got up and quickly ran over to him. She went to inspect those previous injuries, though they were under the grey short sleeved shirt he wore. Then to his legs, which were covered by a black sweatpants sort-of thing. Essentially, Hugh was fine. Only small bruises remained, and they didn't hurt too much after a good night's- plus morning's- sleep. No words were exchanged as Rose finished her inspection, and even after, it was silent but those 'whack' sound effects and those occasional grunts of pain coming out of the television. Soon after, Rose was done and Hugh was free to go to the kitchen to make some food. Before he started though, he asked everyone whether they wanted some food from the kitchen. Everyone turned away from the television and looked at him and nodded, Robin doing so frantically. What he didn't expect was an Eevee to pop up near Ty, poking its head out and nodding a little.

"Get some for Cassandra here too!" Ty shouted from the living room to the kitchen, which was actually pretty close. Cassandra was the little Eevee, and she looked a little young, around 3-5 years old, and she was darn cute too.

"Hi!" she yapped cheerfully, jumping up and down like a child getting handed candy. Hugh smiled at her and then started on lunch/dinner. Today's dish was something new. He'd never done this before, and he knew how to do some things from it, though, he needed to check if he had the right ingredients to do so. After a little while, a smell permeated the air. A delicious one too. After hard work, and Hugh's 'two little helpers' helping him, it was finally done. A simple, yet delicious meal.

With everybody at the table but the three cooks, Hugh set down all the bowls, filled with a high quality looking, meal of spaghetti, with a little bit of parsley on top. Not only that, but Hugh was sure that 'somebody' (A.K.A: Robin) would eat the meal incredibly quickly and ask for seconds as soon as possible. So he placed a giant bowl with the extras inside, with a note on the side, specifically saying: 'Extras! Get your second serving! Or more!', not only that, but it also had a note at the bottom. 'Robin, don't eat too much. M'kay?' Though, it didn't really matter. The bowls were pretty big, but the big bowl was huge. The big bowl could even fit Cassandra in there, and have little space left over.

With Ty and Cassandra speaking their prayer to Arceus, (which s/he probably wouldn't listen to anyway), the feast began. And boy, it was quite the feast. Well, everybody ate slowly. It was basically Robin making it into the so called feast. By 5 minutes, he had already completed a serving, and half his second. Everybody was up to half their starting serving, some a little less. Ty especially.

Time passed, and Robin almost died from overeating. (Don't worry. He didn't die. He only ate 5 servings of spaghetti. That's okay right?) After a while, everybody was done and packed up, and back at the dining table. Ty was the first to speak up.

"Wow! That was good!" He exclaimed. "I may be rich, but even money can't buy this!" he said, looking down at Cassandra, who gave a happy yip in response. Then he looked directly at Hugh, expecting a thank you. The Luxray felt very flattered, but he didn't want all of the attention.

"You know," he started, "it wasn't only me who made it. These two helped me a lot, and did things that surpassed my own capabilities. Using their powers and skills, we were able to make such good food for you to enjoy," he said, briefly looking at the women adjacent to him, both ways, before looking at the rich man himself. Ty smiled.

"I suppose so," he said, before standing up and bowing as well as adopting an English accent. "Thank you for that delicious meal you've made together, Elise, Rose, Hugh. Perhaps Cassandra and I can come again so we can enjoy that food, as well as even more things together." At this, they all smiled and said their thanks. Ty started leaving.

Everybody said their goodbyes, and Ty and Cassandra went out, but before they closed the door behind them, Ty stopped for a bit and went inside again, seeming to remember something. Cassandra looked at him confusingly.

"Oh wait! It's that time of year again! I forgot!" he exclaimed, laughing a little. "Cassandra! It's time!" he said, ushering Cassandra back in, smiling while doing so. He whispered in her ear, and she became very, very excited.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" she repeated, running around a little. Hugh looked at Rose and went to ask a question, but when he did he noticed that she looked slightly tired and out of energy. Because of that, Rose went to sit on the couch, resting up. So instead, Hugh went to ask Elise. She wasn't the most reliable, since she teased around a lot, but she seemed smart.

Hugh went to her, and tapped her on the shoulder as she looked at some trees with flashing lights. They had some differently-sized boxes and packages around the base of it, wrapped in either a green or red paper with some large, cartoon-ish, old guy in red with the occasional Sawsbuck instead of him. She noticed him, and asked,

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, with a look of confusion shown apparent on his face.

"Go ahead."

"What's Christmas?"

There was silence from her. Hugh's look of confusion changed to curious. Elise's shock carried on for a few moments.

"I dunno" she told him, obviously teasing him. Maybe it wasn't the best of ideas. "Maybe you'll find out soon," she continued, sticking her tongue out and winking. She then placed her focus back on the tree, most specifically the rectangular objects. Wait, how did they get there in the first place?

After waiting around, Ty came into view with a weird red hat, and so did Cassandra. "Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed, and the Zoroark then released all her remaining illusions, showing the rest of the house members lights that lit up magically. Some ribbons were present, and more festive decorations appeared. Being the kid on the inside like he always was, Robin dashed towards the tree, with one of those wrapped packages, and ripped it open, the others slowly doing the same procedure. Hugh was going to look at the contents of their small boxes, but his attention was diverted elsewhere. There was only one last rectangular box, which was really was thin. Curiously, he walked up to it.

Crouching down, Hugh noticed that his name was printed onto the wrapper. Looking at everybody else, he saw that all wrappers had been taken off, and the contents revealed. Looking back at his own, Hugh cautiously and carefully unwrapped the object, taking off the wrappers fold by fold, preserving the outside layer in a very good condition. He looked over to Robin, who held up some... Object. He didn't know. Ignoring him, he opened it up, to reveal Rose, Elise and himself sleeping together in one photo, and another one with all of them smiling together. There were also two photo frames, where he could insert the photos and make them sit where they were supposed to. Finished, Hugh looked at everyone, and stole a glance of the tree. Not noticing it before, there was another package. With everybody here already with a present, Hugh presumed it to be Rina's gift. He then smiled, then went to his room.

The Luxray set down one of the frames on the bedside table, and placed one in a drawer, for if one got destroyed. _IF_ it did. Returning to the living room, Hugh saw everyone with happy faces, enjoying their gifts, and overall welcoming the happy atmosphere and enjoying it together. He lay down on the couch and stared out the window and told himself, "What a wonderful Christmas." Though, there still was a problem. The Luxray, STILL didn't know what Christmas really was. He knew the obvious. This 'Santa' and his group of Sawsbuck were one major thing in this event. So was the presents and the tree. He had a few questions in his mind as well. Who is Santa? What does he do? What's with the red and green decorations? What did Christmas REALLY celebrate? And most importantly, where did those gifts come from?

He knew that he liked gifts, almost everyone did, but he had no idea who sent him the presents. He decided to ask Ty, who seemed most familiar with the event, being the one dressed up and all. Searching for him, he found Ty wandering around the house, his back turned away from Hugh. Upon hearing footsteps, Ty turned around and greeted Hugh.

"Hey," he said, smiling. "What's up?" He didn't look very festive anymore, only having his red hat now. He wore both his silver hoodie and black pants from before, but this time, it looked slightly different. Hugh paid no attention to it.

"I'm kinda here so I can ask you to…" Hugh stopped, trying to think of the best way to ask him about Christmas. Something easily understandable and something that doesn't make him feel stupid. "Err, could you explain what Christmas is?" he said, hoping that Ty would give a proper answer. Hugh expected his reaction to be somewhat similar to Elise's, but his was much different.

Ty ventured around, and found one of the bedrooms, specifically Hugh's room. And, with permission, he entered it. He sat down on the bed, and patted the space next to him, beckoning Hugh to sit. Orders followed and getting comfortable out of the way, they began the explanation.

After a while...

"Is this everything you wanted to hear about?" Ty asked, thinking over some things he might have missed. Despite still having to take such a long explanation and processing it into his mind, Hugh nodded in understanding.

"Alright then," he said, looking out the window to find a warm purple sky with the barely visible stars, the shine they were known to have dull and bland. "It's late. I should get going now."

Ty stood up, stretching, some muffled 'pops' and 'cracks' were heard during his small exercise. Standing up as well, Hugh went to escort him out to the front door. While doing so, Hugh took a look around the house, seeing that lights were scattered across the whole place, and there were strange flower cosmetics not hung up on the Christmas tree, but scattered along the red ribbons on the ceiling. Ty didn't talk about those. Deciding to leave it, he took a glance at the Christmas tree once again, seeing that the last present was taken.

Now at the lounge room where everybody was, Ty called Cassandra over. "Time to go home," he said, earning an 'aww' as well as a pout. As much as they wanted to stay here, both Ty and Cassandra had to go home. With a few 'goodbye's and 'stay safe's, the duo left.

Hugh looked out the window, making sure they were okay and safe until they were out of sight's reach. Despite the two out of sight, Hugh continued to stare outside. For some reason, Ty and Cassandra looked like they were family, though with some distinct differences. They really technically weren't. Hugh couldn't stop thinking about them. Ty seemed like a father to Cassandra, caring and all, and he even used one of those tones parents used when they needed something. They seemed like a great family. A family he wished he had as a younger child.

Again, Hugh started to think about his old family.

"You monster!" the man shouted, raising his arm and slamming it downwards, his weapon being flung around, it's metal tip rusted and coated in blood.

"You're a pathetic excuse of a human!" A loud sounding _'crack'_ echoing around the room.

"You, letting down all of mankind!" The _'crack'_, each one louder than the last.

"You're an abomination!" Once more, a _'crack'_, followed by drips of pain and despair.

"Who do you think you are?" Again, a _'crack'_ resonated around the room, the sound bouncing off the walls.

"My child?" The beating stopped, allowing the victim to regain his senses. Deep panting heard, and more drops of life, being drained away, the abused slowly inching closer to death.

"MY CHILD?" he screamed. The worst sound of them all, was after the _'crack'_ turned into a_ 'snap' _and even worse. The sound of silence. The sound of suffering. The sound of acceptance.

Insults thrown around, yet none of these hurt the young boy, the victim of the assault. Neither did the pain of being struck by a steel tipped whip, each strike sending blood to the floor which was already stained with the blood of his own. Dark crimson patches scattered across the dark room, staining the used-to-be bright wood flooring. What hurt him, was the pain of knowing that nobody could help him or even would want to help him get away from this hidden basement. But this basement wasn't a normal basement, even a child would know what it was at first glance. There was a reason why it was a hidden basement. There was a reason why it was a hidden torture chamber.

Hugh snapped out of his thoughts as he heard shuffling behind him. He slowly turned around to reveal Elise with her eyes red and puffy. She had tear trails all the way down her face. She was shaking uncontrollably, but it wasn't too much. In general, her face looked shocked and she had the face of a person controlled by depression. Her hands lightly clasped each other, as if it was carrying something. Surely enough, the same strange flower from before was on the floor, basked in the tears Elise shed herself. Standing close behind Elise, was Rose. It looked like she just came in, but it was obvious that she already knew what happened.

Everyone was frozen in place. Not so much Rose, but she still didn't make much of a move. It wasn't until Hugh walked up to Elise and slowly wrapped his hands around her, and kissed her. He leaned his head onto her shoulder, before walking up to Rose and doing the same thing.

"I think it's time to sleep," he said, taking both their hands to his own, and leading them to his room. "We've had a big day." He lay them both onto the bed, before going in the middle, where he hugged them close. He closed his eyes, and let his mind wander.

'_How much did Elise see?' _

'_What will they think?' _

'_Does Rose know?'_

Those thoughts clouded his mind and his senses were cut off. He couldn't see anything, hear anything or feel anything, but when he opened his eyes, they all came back. Immediately, he saw Rose sleeping peacefully, the moon shining its rays onto her fur, glistening brightly. She looked beautiful like this. He looked to the other side expecting a similar result, but was surprised to see that she was clinging to him, and realizing that, he felt her grip around his arm. He couldn't blame her for it however, she just had a bad time, that's all.

_**{A.N} Geezus! That took forever! I had to write out pages 9 to (9+2)! You'll know why I did 9+2. Anyway, it seems I have to give a reason why this took FOREVER! Wait, I already have? Geez. Anyway, I wouldn't have gotten this chapter out here if it weren't for my friends here on FF, and a story I love. My favorite story, Karyme: The Perfect Love, by Houndude! It's an old story, but it's the first I read here on FF! So, I tried to get inspiration from all these other stories, but nothing worked. Then I read Karyme: The Perfect Love, and then BAM! I get hit right in the feels. So, you may see that when I did that torture scene, I did pretty well. Kinda. I think I did better on that part. So, it turns out that I can do decent with the emotional parts. Anyway, I can't believe I took all my Summer Holidays to write this! Man! I should read more.**_

_**So, welcome to 2016! It's February. And I have school very soon. Way to go. But well, 2016 is already a pretty good year! I think. But, things are going better than expected. Depression is over (or at least I think so), and uhh.. Yeah! That's about it. But that's okay. How has your Christmas been? Tell me! I wanna hear it. I got clothes and chocolates. Both chocolate boxes were exactly the same though. :I**_

_**Anyway, if you want to talk about something, PM me! I'd be glad to talk. Just make sure that you start the conversation though. I'm not a person who does that well. Anyway, it's time for me to go! And get some TF2 stuff I can barely afford. 2.5 k hours and I'm still poor. :(**_

_**-NoSkillsy**_

_**I have a sudden urge to turn my other story into a Pokemon High School Fan-Fic. I don't know when we'll be seeing another chapter though.**_

_**Icy: On the first day of Christmas, my teachers gave to me~: One broke-dick, piece of shit test! But enough of that, (mock) exams are over for me, yay! Got more time to do things now. And my birthday soon, though I doubt I can do something special like last year's (if that was at all special)**_

_**NoSkillsy: Icy… I know it's not your birthday, but since this will never get updated in time, I gotta say it here. Happy Birthday. **_

_**k. bye.**_


End file.
